Cada Corazon
by Annita Kyoyama
Summary: Anna en su vida pasada quien fue...Epilogo. Acabado.
1. Default Chapter

Capitulo 1:"Lejos de mí"  
  
-que hambre!!! por que tenemos que comer este miserable rábano!!!- con un pie en la mesa y ojos en blanco exclamo Horo-horo  
  
-no tenemos dinero para una comida más decente... y además es eso o la comida china de Len- dijo la joven itako dejando su taza de té en la mesa  
  
-no es justo!!!-  
  
- cállate o si no te haré comer la deliciosa comida de mi país- musito Len  
  
-no como crees..... mejor me callo ToT * no quiero volver a probar la asquerosa comida China *- penso el peliteñido  
  
- ya es todo por hoy Yoh... mañana harás lo que té falto- dijo Anna volteando a ver a un Yoh que casi se desmayaba del cansancio por el entrenamiento que le impuso su futura esposa.  
  
-creí que nunca acabaría!!- dijo el joven chaman para después sentarse en la mesa.- que vamos a comer?-  
  
-un rábano- dijo la joven sin asomo de preocupación-  
  
-UN RABANO!!!!- grito el futuro Shaman King  
  
-la comida que venden en la aldea apache es muy cara y no podemos cargar con semejantes gastos....... o dime tu tienes dinero?-  
  
-déjame ver..... - de su bolsillo saco una pequeña bolsa de color anaranjado y la abrió para darse cuenta de la triste realidad.... -no tengo ni un solo yen...ToT-  
  
-lo ves...yo estaba en lo correcto....- Anna después de decir estas palabras se levanto de la mesa y salió del establecimiento solamente diciendo -vuelvo luego-  
  
-te lo vas a comer?-n¬n pregunto Horo  
  
- no, soy alérgico a los rábanos-  
  
-desde cuando?-  
  
-desde ahora...jijijijijijijij- dijo el joven con cara de cansancio  
  
-por que no mejor te vas a dormir, Yoh-le dijo Manta con cara de preocupación por el bienestar de su mejor amigo  
  
-buena idea...pero no creo poder llegar a la cama....-  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Anna paseaba por aquellos bosques que rodeaban la aldea apache....llevaba varias horas caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a una pequeña pendiente....se detuvo y miro a su alrededor....  
  
-qué hago aquí?....esto se ve muy familiar....- Anna se quito su usual rosario de perlas azuladas que siempre lleva en el cuello y las manos...-ya estoy harta de esto!.......me siento atrapada en la misma rutina de todos los días....nada es nuevo.....mi vida es como el amanecer y el anochecer, siempre tan comunes y repetitivos.....quiero descansar....- lanzó lejos el rosario donde cayo en un árbol cercano-....parece que ya es un poco tarde...mejor regresare....- Pero al dar la media vuelta, la tierra de la pendiente estaba débil y no pudo soportar su peso; no pudo evitarlo y cayo rodando por todo el barranco para luego estrellarse con el piso causando un desmayo....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En la posada casi todos dormían; Manta, acostado en su futon sintio que alguien se levantaba, al dar la vuelta vio a Yoh parado asomandose por la ventana dandole la espalda...  
  
-qué sucede Yoh?-  
  
-es que...........no ah llegado Anna y me tiene con pendiente- dijo el joven mientras volteaba a ver a su reducido pequeño amigo.  
  
-de seguro ya regreso y no te distes cuenta....n_n....Anna es muy independiente-  
  
-tienes razón- le sonrío a su amigo -mejor me duermo...por que si no descanso lo suficiente no podré sobrevivir al monstruoso entrenamiento de mañana....jijiji..n_nu-  
  
-que tengas buenas noches-  
  
-tú también Manta..n_n-  
  
Un poco más tranquilo se durmió lamentándose por dentro él por que tenia que hacer ese entrenamiento todos los días, por un momento llego a pensar que estaba mejor y más fresco si no tuviera que lidiar con Anna todos los días o mejor que nunca la hubiera tratado...pero rápidamente esfumo esos pensamientos ya que sobre toda las cosas Anna era su prometida pero mas aun era su amiga.....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sintió calor en la cara y poco a poco abrió los ojos para admirar una fogata enfrente de ella......se dio cuenta de que sus heridas que fueron causadas por la fuerte caída estaban envueltas con vendas y en su cara tenia una pequeña bandita.....trato de pararse pero se detuvo al oír un comentario de la persona que estaba mas cerca, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia tal vez por que estaba un poco aturdida...  
  
-no debes levantarte....todavía no estas en condiciones de hacerlo-  
  
-fuiste tú quien curo mis heridas,Hao?-  
  
-Sí; creias que te iba dejar ahi abandonada a tu suerte y menos en tu estado-  
  
guardo silencio; nadie le había dicho eso ni se había preocupado por su salud....- muchas gracias-titubio  
  
-no tienes nada que agradecer...quieres comer algo?-dijo Hao mostrándole una sonrisa y un plato con bolas de arroz  
  
-..........................-fijando su vista en el plato y en la cara de Hao  
  
-oh......disculpa si la comida que te ofrezco no es la mejor pero es todo con lo que cuento ahora- dijo alejando el plato de Anna  
  
-no, se ven deliciosas y tengo mucha hambre...-Anna no tenia hambre pero no iba a hacerle un desaire a Hao quien había sido tan amable con ella.  
  
Anna comía a la velocidad que le permitía su estado, Hao solo la contemplaba con una tierna sonrisa...pero esta sintió la mirada y alzo la cara...  
  
-por que te me quedas viendo así?-  
  
-tú belleza me atrapa por completo......eres muy linda-  
  
-pues.....creo que....... gracias......-dijo un "poco" roja desviando la mirada  
  
-que hacías por estos rumbos?-  
  
-solamente paseaba pero fui un poco despistada y caí- dijo Anna acercandole el plato con bolas de arroz -no quieres un poco?-  
  
-solo si tu quieres que coma contigo-  
  
-no veo el problema-pronuncio algo ruborizada  
  
-entonces comeré-  
  
Anna tomo una de las bolas de arroz y se la paso a Hao; este tomo la comida que le ofrecian y al mismo tiempo toco la mano de esta, a esto los dos se ruborizaron un poco y Hao agarró rapidamente la bola de arroz, y empezo a comer....  
  
-y tus sirvientes?-  
  
-por ahí han de andar; pero Opacho fue a conseguir algo para que pases la noche sin incomodidades-  
  
-pasar la noche?- pregunto algo sorprendida  
  
-si; dudo que tengas fuerzas para regresar a donde te hospedas, mañana mismo le encargare a Opacho que te lleve a la aldea..n_n-  
  
-haz tenido muchas atenciones conmigo...dime por que?-  
  
-mhhhhh...para ser te sincero no tengo una respuesta.....cuando estoy contigo me siento muy cómodo.....como sí estuvieramos emparentados en algún sentido....-  
  
-tal vez por que yo seré la futura esposa de los Asakura- Ella también sentía un fuerte sentimiento de parentesco y no era por que se casaría con Yoh, y en un futuro muy cercano, cuñados; pero prefirio guardarse esa opinion para sí misma.  
  
-mira, aquí viene Opacho-  
  
-Señor Hao, tome, consegui lo que me pidió- dijo Opacho cargando un futón y algunas cobijas pero debido a su baja estatura(N/A: El y Manta no seran parientes?! °°) perdió el equilibrio y cayo irremediablemente en el piso con todo lo que venia cargando encima.  
  
-te encuentras bien?-dijo Hao mientras lo ayudaba a pararse...  
  
Anna quedo sorprendida; Hao teniendo esa clase de atención con sus aliados; era simplemente increíble. La imagen que tenia de Hao se borraba por completo; se había dado cuenta de que Hao poseía un lado tierno y un corazón, ahora entendía por que Yoh era la otra mitad de Hao....  
  
-toma, con esto dormirás a gusto- le dijo pasándole el futón con las cobijas....-creó que es mejor que te recuestes; mañana regresaras a casa-  
  
-si, gracias-  
  
-que pases buenas noches....-  
  
- buenas noches....- acomodo el futón y se acostó; estaba muy cansada ya que en cuanto puso la cabeza en la almohada quedo profundamente dormida....Hao seguía pensando sobre el sentimiento de parentesco que tenia hacia Anna, ni el mismísimo Hao podía descifrarlo, pero prefirió pensar que seria algo bueno...  
  
-Yoh tiene mucha suerte al convivir con ella todos los días; es una maravilloso persona....-  
  
Hao no sabia el alcance de sus propias palabras; Maravillosa persona?!!! de que a cuando Hao dice eso de una persona o estaba muy zafado o Anna le movía el tapete grueso.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Era un nuevo día; Tamao preparaba el desayuno; los demas todavia no sé habian levantado excepto Yoh que se preparaba para su entrenamiento.....  
  
Yoh bajo de la posada con su ropa de entrenamiento y un poco indispuesto pero aun así se sentó a esperar a Anna....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-no es necesario que me acompañes, opacho-dijo la joven itako  
  
-no es una molestia, además el señor Hao me dio instrucciones precisas de que la dejara hasta la posada-  
  
-desde cuando conoces a Hao?-  
  
-eh estado con el siempre-dijo Opacho mostrando una gran sonrisa  
  
-ahora entiendo por que él es tan amable contigo-  
  
Anna y Opacho llegan a la posada, Anna invita al enanin a desayunar y este acepto gustoso....al entrar lo primero que ven es a Tamao poniendo la mesa...  
  
-buenos días Srta. Anna- dijo Tamao mientras ponía los platos en la mesa  
  
-buenos días Tamao, Opacho se quedara a desayunar- dijo acercando a Opacho hacia la mesa.  
  
-siéntese, pronto le traeré su desayuno-  
  
-muchas gracias- dijo Opacho sentándose alegremente en la mesa  
  
-Srta. Anna, el joven Yoh la esta esperando para que lo ponga a hacer el entrenamiento-  
  
-si, ya voy- dijo Anna con cara de aburrimiento y dirijiendose a donde estaba Yoh....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yoh estaba entre dormido y despierto; aun seguia pensando en la cuestion de que Anna no haya llegado a dormir anoche....  
  
La itako se para enfrente de este y acerco su cara hasta la de el....  
  
-despierta!!!-grito Anna  
  
-qué pasa? por que gritas?-dijo el joven chaman regresando a la tierra n_nu  
  
-ya esta el desayuno, si no te das prisa no alcanzaras comida- dijo dándole la espalda y cruzada de brazos  
  
-pero yo no como hasta acabar de hacer el entrenamiento-  
  
-haz lo que te plazca- dijo algo irritada  
  
-oye Anna?-  
  
-que?!-dijo algo molesta y dándole la cara  
  
-anoche llegaste a dormir?- pregunto levantándose y acercándose a ella  
  
-qué, te importa mucho?- dijo sorprendida  
  
-cómo no me va a importar?....por cierto...por que traes esa bandita en la cara?- dijo acercando su cara a la de ella y solo unos milímetros de distancia para que se besaran; Anna se sonrojo un poco y le soltó tremendo bofetón..  
  
-no te pasases de listo!- dijo retirándose del lugar  
  
-pero yo no iba a hacer nada..ToT ...solo preguntaba....-dijo sobándose el cachete y mirando como se iba  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-oye! tu que haces aquí?!- dijo Horo amenazando con su posesión de objetos  
  
-no me hagas daño..ToT- dijo Opacho alejándose de el  
  
-de seguro te envío Hao para fastidiarnos-dijo Len algo fastidiado  
  
-no; a mí me invitaron a comer-  
  
-y se podría saber quien?-dijo Ryu acomodándose el peinado y mirándose en el espejo.  
  
-la Srta. Anna- contesto Tamao con una gota en la frente..  
  
-a caso tienen algún problema con que lo haya invitado?!- dijo Anna sentándose en la mesa  
  
-cómo que lo invitaste?- dijo horo  
  
- si y que?!- dijo la itako pasándole un plato de sushi a Opacho  
  
-éstas zafada o que?! no ves que es amigo del enemigo?! es uno de los aliados de Hao!!!- dijo Len irritado  
  
-crees que estoy tonta o que?!-  
  
-qué hay para desayunar?- pregunto Yoh interrumpiendo la discusión  
  
-sushi- dijo Opacho quien llevaba la mitad de su plato  
  
-que rico!!! oye un momento...no te conozco de alguna parte?-  
  
-mí nombre es opacho-dijo levantándose y haciendo referencia  
  
-mucho gusto! mi nombre es Yoh Asakura- dijo saludándolo  
  
-eres menso o que?! se te hace conocido por que es uno de los aliados de Hao!!!!- dijo Horo casi a medio morir de la desesperación  
  
-mhhhhhhhhhhh...en serio?- después de que oyeran esto todos cayeron de espaldas excepto Yoh y Opacho.  
  
-Tamao, todavía quedo sushi?-  
  
-si Srta. Anna, un poco- dijo Tamao sorprendida y desconcertada  
  
-podrías ponerlo en un plato y envolverlo?-  
  
-si, con gusto- dijo Tamao retirándose del comedor  
  
-gracias por la comida; tengo que regresar a donde se encuentra el Señor Hao- dijo Opacho levantándose y dirijiendose a la puerta  
  
-espera-dijo Anna acercándose a él  
  
-tomé Srta. Anna- acercándole el plato que le encargo  
  
-entrégaselo a Hao, dile que es de mi parte en forma de agradecimiento por lo de ayer en la noche; de seguro no tiene que comer ahora después de que me comí todas las bolas de arroz- dándole el plato  
  
-si; yo se lo haré llegar-salio Opacho muy feliz de la posada  
  
-por que le regalas comida a Hao?! en ves de dármela a mi?!!- le reclamo Horo  
  
-no es tu asunto-Anna salió del comedor pasando a un lado de Yoh y este solo pudo encogerse en hombros y agachar la cabeza...  
  
-no va a comer, joven Yoh?-pregunto Tamao algo sonrojada  
  
-no gracias; no tengo apetito-dandose la media vuelta  
  
-pero, cuando llego tenia mucha hambre?-  
  
-es cierto; pero ahora no apetezco nada- y se retiro del comedor  
  
Parece que a Yoh no le había agradado mucho la idea de que Hao y Anna pasaran tiempo juntos y menos que pasaran la noche......tal parece estaba un poco celoso..n_nu  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2:"No mas palabras"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-me encargaron que se lo entregara,señor Hao-   
  
-se ve rico; quién te dijo que me lo dieras?-dijo comiéndose un trozo de shusi  
  
-la joven que lleve a la aldea-  
  
-ah!...hablas de Anna...y que mas te dijo?  
  
-dijo que era en forma agradecimiento por lo de ayer en la noche; que de seguro usted no tenia que comer ahora después de que ella se comió todas las bolas de arroz-  
  
-jejejeje....tenia razón.....mhhh.....esta rico-  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-perdón por preguntarte esto, pero, anoche estuviste con Hao?- dijo Yoh sentándose a un lado de ella.  
  
-si- Anna desvío la mirada de la de Yoh   
  
Se paro bruscamente y camino un poco alejándose de ella  
  
-por que?....te molesta-levantandose y acercándose a Yoh  
  
-entiendolo..tu eres solamente mi prometida y no me agrada que tengas amistad con Hao- mirándola a los ojos pero con una expresión de enojo en el rostro; Anna se quedo callada, nunca había visto esa expresión en el rostro de Yoh...  
  
-que te pasa?! tu no eres así....-  
  
-qué estuviste haciendo con Hao anoche?- acercándose a ella y tomando una de sus muñecas lastimándola  
  
-suéltame me lastimas!!!-tratandose de soltar  
  
-contéstame!-  
  
-por que te comportas asi?!-soltandole un bofetón y haciéndolo volver en sí  
  
-perdón; no era mi intencion lastimarte-dijo Yoh  
  
-....................................................................-  
  
-es que no me gusta la idea de que te relaciones con Hao-  
  
-piensas que me puede hacer daño-  
  
-.....................................................................................  
  
-Hao no es una persona mala; es muy amable conmigo-  
  
-no me gustan sus intenciones-  
  
-cuáles intenciones?!-  
  
- pues...tal vez él quiera propasarse contigo-  
  
-ah...y crees que yo lo voy a permitir?!.....eres muy cruel conmigo; al igual que Hao tiene un lado amable tu tienes un lado cruel y violento- salió corriendo de la habitación.  
  
-tengo que hacer algo!-agarro su abrigo y salió corriendo sin rumbo fijo. Anna se asomo por la ventana y vio como Yoh se alejaba.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anna se acostó algo agitada por lo de hace unos momentos con él; por que Yoh sé había puesto así con ella; tal vez estaba celoso?.....esos pensamientos la atormentaban mientras dormía...tal vez por esa razón estuvo obligada a recordar hechos del pasado..  
  
Los recuerdos eran algo borrosos...  
  
La ciudad de Izumo estaba envuelta en una gran fiesta con motivo del comienzo para el torneo de shamanes hace 500 años; Muchos shamanes expertos estaban preparándose para ir aquel esperado torneo donde el ganador sé convertiría en el Shaman King; entre la multitud se alcanzaba a distinguir a una muchacha de menos de 20 años, cabello rubio y piel blanca; por alguna razon a ella no le agradaba esos festejos, permanecia sentada observando a todos regocijarse de alegria...   
  
Alzo la mirada un poco y diviso a un joven de buen parecer que la miraba muy empalagador; este joven se acerco y ella lo reconoció rápidamente, era el sucesor de la familia Asakura, el también iría a enfrentarse con shamanes de todas partes del mundo y alcanzar nuevos niveles; era Hao Asakura...  
  
-no quiere bailar?-le pregunto el joven amablemente haciendo que ella se sonrojara y su corazón latiera muy fuerte.  
  
-es que...no sé bailar muy bien estas canciones tradicionales...- pronuncio la joven seguido de una leve sonrisa  
  
-no se preocupe.....yo puedo enseñarle....-dándole la mano  
  
-ésta bien- tomo la mano del joven y se levanto. No le ponía mucho atención a lo que bailaban o como bailaban, parecía estar atrapada en aquellos dulces ojos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y hacer sonreír a Hao...  
  
-tú belleza me atrapa por completo......eres muy linda-dijo el joven acercándose a ella y darle un tierno beso a lo que ella correspondió inmediatamente y sin titubear.  
  
Se dejo de escuchar cualquier ruido y poco a poco fue disolviéndose aquella imagen tan tierna......  
  
Anna despertó súbitamente...estaba muy conmocionada...en verdad el sueño que tuvo había pasado?...en verdad estaba familiarizada con Hao hace 500 años; que eran ella y Hao hace tanto tiempo;...se puso una bata encima y bajo a la cocina para hacer té y así calmar sus ansías...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Miraba la fogata tranquilamente y con una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro...  
  
-ya haz aceptado ayudarme en mis planes?- dijo sin dejar de ver la fogata  
  
-jamás aceptaría- pronuncio el joven muy serio  
  
-entonces dime...por que haz venido?- alzando la mirada y viéndolo inquietado  
  
-......es.....sobre........-hizo un pequeño silencio que fue interrumpido  
  
-....sobre Anna....jeje..veo que te sientes un poco inseguro-  
  
-no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a ella!- con la cara llena de rencor.  
  
-pero...por que te molesta tanto?-dijo levantándose del tronco donde estaba sentado.  
  
-//....solamente no quiero que le pase algo malo...-  
  
-es eso o no quieres que se enamore de mí?-con una expresión de burla y malicia  
  
Yoh no pudo evitarlo y tomo a Hao de la capa alzándolo y diciendo amenazadoramente...  
  
-aléjate de mi Annita!!...o si no te las veras conmigo!-  
  
- Annita....con que así la llamas...se oye muy lindo....la próxima vez que la vea la llamare asi..jeje..-  
  
El joven se lleno de furia y odio; le lanzo un puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo caer al piso y hacerlo sangrar por la boca..  
  
-no estoy jugando!!!-  
  
Hao se levanto y se acerco a el; en verdad se había enfadado de que le haya pegado....tomo desprevenido a Yoh y lo golpeo en él estomago y en la mejilla...  
  
-yo tampoco estoy jugando! y no me vuelvas a pegar, a nadie le permito eso, ni siquiera a tu que eres mi otra mitad!- Hao se dio la vuelta y la fogata se apago instantáneamente.  
  
-ella es mi prometida!!-dijo Yoh haciendo esfuerzos por no caer al piso después del golpe de Hao  
  
-ése no es mi asunto, además esa no fue su decisión si no la de sus padres..- camina y con la mano derecha hace una expresión de despedida..-nos vemos luego "hermanito"...- y se aleja del lugar donde estaban  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tomo la vasija donde había calentado el agua y la puso con cuidado en la mesa; se regreso de nuevo a la cocina ya que había olvidado su taza para servirse té; tomo la taza más cercana y se volteo seguido de dar unos pasos; se detuvo y giro la cabeza, miro otra taza y muy a lo que se hubiera imaginado la agarra y se la llevo con ella...n_nu  
  
Se oyó un rechinido que provenía de la puerta principal....esta a su vez se dirigió para ver quien era....Yoh se recargo en la puerta y miro a Anna quien permanecía enfrente de él...Yoh no pudo mas y "tuvo" que incarse repentinamente para no caer desmayado...  
  
La itako corrió y le ayudo a pararse apoyándose en sus hombros, rápidamente lo llevo a la sala y lo sentó....  
  
-qué te paso?  
  
-....................................................................  
  
-sigues enojado conmigo verdad?  
  
-....................................................................  
  
-no te culpo........-se levanto-.....no te muevas de aquí...-Anna salió de la sala con rumbo a su cuarto  
  
-*no debería tratarla así, ella no tiene la culpa, pero no puedo evitarlo*....miro la taza vacía y otra que estaba llena......al momento sintió mucha culpa y se entristeció un poco...pero Anna interrumpió sus pensamientos....  
  
-déjame curarte......-le quito el abrigo y la playera,; Yoh la miraba con compasión, no decía nada solo escuchaba lo que Anna platicaba o comentaba.....-tienes una costilla rota.......a donde fuiste que te dejaron así?- Yoh no dio respuesta solo giro la cabeza-......entiendo......no desperté a Fausto por que creí que no te parecería muy buena idea......- Anna lo vendaba cuidadosamente, tardo unos minutos pero al terminar sirvió té en la otra taza que se encontraba en la mesa y lo dejo a un lado de Yoh....  
  
-tomatelo...te hará bien-  
  
-gracias-dijo el joven formando una leve sonrisa  
  
-buenas noches- se levanto y estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta  
  
-Anna.........-  
  
-no te culpes; solamente te dejaste llevar por tus emociones; yo me guío con el corazón y con los sueños-  
  
-yo no solamente me guío por mis emociones, también me guío por las estrellas-  
  
-pero esta noche, no hay estrellas- se retira de la habitación  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hao permanecía callado; cerro un poco los ojos y se quedo profundamente dormido......  
  
-la tierra de Norte América es muy seca-dijo la joven que acompañaba a Hao.  
  
-sí, es un poco seca; no te gusta este clima?-al instante Hao le tomo la mano.  
  
Que estaba soñando? se preguntaba entre sueños...  
  
La muchacha negó con la cabeza...  
  
-para mi no importa si me gusta o no.......  
  
La muchacha se paro enfrente de Hao dejando ver su rostro  
  
-lo que me importa es que tu estés conmigo...  
  
-para mí también es lo más importante....-la abrazo con fervor-...me alegra tanto que hayas aceptado venir conmigo a este torneo  
  
-no podría estar separada de ti ni un momento  
  
Los dos se empiezan a besar con pasión, él empieza a acariciar su cabello bajando su mano hasta la cintura y apretándola hacia él...al separarse esta le susurra algo al oído....  
  
-Te amo con toda mi alma,Hao  
  
-Y yo a ti,querida Natsumi  
  
Y al igual que Anna; a Hao se le disuelve poco a poco la imagen pero en medio del sueño se dio cuenta de que la joven a la que llamo Natsumi era en realidad Anna...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Termino su taza de té todavía algo triste; se levanto con un poco de esfuerzo hacia su habitación pero antes de llegar se detuvo enfrente del cuarto de Anna; toco la puerta esperando que ella no estuviera dormida pero no espero mucho ya que al instante la puerta se abrio...  
  
-creí que ya estabas dormido?  
  
-apenas iba a acostarme pero....  
  
-pasa..-dijo Anna haciéndose a un lado.Yoh entro y noto que Anna no había puesto su futón para dormir.  
  
-no haz puesto tu futón.  
  
-es que hoy no pienso dormir.  
  
-por?  
  
-siento temor de que tenga nuevamente ese sueño.  
  
-quieres hablar sobre eso?- y se sentó en el piso  
  
-no.  
  
- Anna.....  
  
-mejor, dime a que se debe que estés aquí?  
  
-venía a pedirte que por favor me perdones todo lo que eh dicho y hecho.  
  
-no tengo nada que perdonarte.  
  
-sé que eh actuado como un tonto y en verdad no sé que hacer para que me perdones-dijo Yoh. Anna se sentó a un lado de él  
  
-Ayer en la tarde cuando salí a paser,por un descuido mío me caí pero me pegue tan fuerte que perdí el conocimiento. Cuando desperté encontré que mis heridas habían sido curadas por Hao pero no me sentía muy bien para regresar así que él me consiguió algo para que durmiera ahí y me dio algo de comer. Eso fue todo lo que paso.  
  
-No era necesario que me lo contaras.  
  
-sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.  
  
-no sé por que; pero presciento que algo......-Anna no queria oir de su boca lo que ella ya sabia en su subconsciente. Lo abrazo de una manera muy tierna haciendo que Yoh dejara de hablar y se dejara llevar por el calor y dulzura de su abrazo.  
  
-no es necesario que te atormentes con cosas que tal vez no vayan a pesar. Es mejor dejarse llevar por el corazón. Quítate de encima esa tristeza que no soporto.  
  
-Al estar contigo esa tristeza desaparece por completo.-alego Yoh. Anna le beso cariñosamente la frente.  
  
-Veté a dormir ya que necesitaras mucho descanso para que esas heridas se curen pronto.-  
  
-quédate conmigo?-  
  
-siempre estoy contigo-  
  
Yoh se levanto desahogado de su mortificación. Había reanudado aquella personalidad que siempre se le había distinguido a pesar de las situaciones tan difíciles que siempre ah pasado.  
  
Antes de cerrar la puerta corrediza, giro un poco la cabeza y con una sonrisa cautivadora le dijo a Anna....  
  
-buenas noches, Annita- Para después retirarse y seguir con su camino.  
  
-buenas noches,Yoh-  
  
Cuando estuvo sola y un poco más tranquila no pudo evitarlo y soltó el llanto.  
  
-una parte de mi corazón te pertenece, Yoh- decía para sí misma- pero la otra parte le pertenece a él......  
  
El rosario de Anna que es guardado en uno de los cajones comenzó a brillar intensamente pronunciando un nombre....  
  
- Natsumi............... Natsumi................  
  
Anna no pudo evitarlo y corrió hacia donde yacía el rosario; al tocarlo el brillo que desprendia se opacaba poco a poco hasta desaparecer por completo.  
  
-quién es Natsumi?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3:"Todo en claro"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Era muy temprano cuando Tamao se despertó, se dirigía a la cocina para hacer el desayuno como todos los días; pero casi sé caía de espaldas cuando vio a Yoh muy atareado haciendo la merienda...  
  
-qué hace joven Yoh?  
  
-le preparo el desayuno a Anna.- girando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y sonriendo.  
  
-pero, no se le hace muy temprano?  
  
-tal vez sí; pero me falta todavía mucho, me ayudas un poco?  
  
-sí  
  
-----------------  
  
Anna se levanto como siempre solo que recordó que no había lavado su ropa que acostumbra todos los días ponerse; vio su guardarropa y solo había ropa que compro en Norte América antes de encontrarse con Yoh pero había olvidado por completo que la tenia ahí...al final tuvo que ponérsela y bajar al comedor......  
  
-buenos días  
  
-buenos días, Annita- decía Yoh mientras terminaba de poner todo lo que cocino en la mesa.  
  
-hoy hiciste mucha comida Tamao.  
  
-la verdad solo ayude muy poco; la persona que casi hizo todo fue el joven Yoh.  
  
-en verdad hiciste todo esto , Yoh?  
  
-sí; hoy quería cocinar para ti.-dijo el joven un poco sonrojado.  
  
-para mí?  
  
-si n_n come rápido por que saldremos algo temprano.  
  
-a donde?-dijo Anna sentándose en la mesa.  
  
-a pasear por toda la aldea n_n  
  
-sí vamos a ir, por que no haz despertado a los demás?  
  
-por que solo iremos tú yo n//n  
  
La chica se ofusco un poco; sabemos que ella no es muy romántica aunque lo fuera no lo demostraría debido a su frío carácter pero había algo en ese momento que no pudo ocultarlo y también sabemos que Yoh es muy tierno y con su sonrisa te puede hacer perder la razón....(N/A: n//nu si lo sé pero es que soy una fiel fan de Yoh y no puedo evitarlo es tan amable, cariñoso, especial y etc...que te puede hacer perder la razón con tan solo una mirada o risa suya ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!)  
  
-no vas a comer?-pregunto la joven  
  
-que bueno que lo mencionas por que tengo mucha hambre. n_n  
  
-y que me preparaste?  
  
-primero; pues..puedes comer arroz con mole poblano o un okonomiaki; como postre te hice un rico pay de queso o gelatina..  
  
-o_o no crees que subiré de peso con todo eso que me preparaste?  
  
-lo que no te comas lo dejaremos aquí y se lo puede comer Horo  
  
-no es mala idea.  
  
El desayuno paso tranquilamente; Anna subió por su bolsa a su cuarto mientras Yoh se cambiaba de ropa. Tamao estaba muy triste ya que eso significaba que tendrían una CITA.  
  
-Ya estoy lista,Yoh.  
  
-como siempre te ves muy linda Anna.  
  
Anna bajo la mirada; había recordado cuando convivió con Hao y el sueño que tuvo en la noche. No podía alejar aquellas imágenes y todavía la pregunta de quien era Natsumi la aquejaba en cada momento. Yoh notó esa tristeza en la mirada de Anna; en verdad él quería que esta "cita" la hiciera olvidar todo lo que ha pasado en estos días y además él quería que estuviera a su lado el mayor tiempo posible...  
  
-ya nos vamos?-divago Anna  
  
-sí por que se nos hará tarde.n_n  
  
Yoh y Anna salieron; muy tranquilamente paseaban por las calles de la aldea Apache en silencio; Yoh estaba desesperado ya que no sabia que hacer para quitarle esa cara a Anna que desde que salieron la traía.  
  
Por que no?....No tengo nada que perder...además él tiene que saber lo que yo estaba haciendo hace 500 años con él, y me haría algo de bien verlo; se decía Anna por dentro, en verdad estaba decidida a preguntarle a Hao sin importarle las consecuencias..  
  
-Anna?  
  
-dime..  
  
-quieres descansar un rato en aquel parque?-dijo señalando un pequeño parque lleno de arboles y pasto verde.  
  
-esta bien.  
  
Los jóvenes se sentaron a admirar el paisaje; la suave brisa acariciaba sus rostros; era un momento lleno de tranquilidad; Yoh no pudo soportar mas y tomo una de las manos de Anna y la entrelazo muy fuerte, Anna se ruborizo un poco y volteo a ver la cara de su prometido, ella en un momento penso que sé besarian pero....  
  
-enseguida vengo, no te vayas a ir.  
  
-pero a donde vas Yoh?  
  
-tú solo espera aquí.  
  
Yoh se paro y salió corriendo con dirección a las tantas tiendas que había en esa zona. Anna todavía sentía el calor de su mano que hace unos instantes había estado entrelazada con la suya. Llegó a pensar que si algo tenia que pasar entre ellos, quería que fuera lleno de amor y no solo obligación. En ningún momento le había molestado el que anunciaran su compromiso ya que desde pequeña tenia un sentimiento muy peculiar hacia esa persona. Pero cuando conoció al verdadero Hao; empezo a sentir una fuerza que la atraia, tal vez era su parecido a Yoh tal vez no. Pero de una cosa estaba segura: cuando esta con Hao solo piensa en Yoh; y cuando esta con Yoh solo piensa en Hao.  
  
Pero para la sorpresa de la chica rubia; Yoh ya había regresado y en las manos traía algo que escondía detrás de el.  
  
-a donde fuiste?  
  
-es que yo fui a.....  
  
-qué escondes?  
  
-por lo que veo a ti no se te escapa nada..jijiji- con una gota en la frente y con cierto nerviosismo.  
  
-sí no quieres mostrármelo no lo hagas.-dijo indiferente.  
  
-No....n_nu.... precisamente lo estoy escondiendo por que es algo que te traje.  
  
-a mí?  
  
-sí  
  
-qué es?  
  
El joven se acerco cautelosamente hacia donde estaba sentada Anna y fue sacando lentamente su mano de atrás de su espalda..   
  
-toma...es para ti...- dijo el joven dándole una hermosa rosa roja.  
  
-pero Yoh.....-  
  
-acéptala...por favor-  
  
-......gracias.....-dijo tomando la flor y acercándola a su cara para olerla.  
  
-te gusto?  
  
-sí mucho, es muy linda  
  
-me alegro.  
  
-Yoh?  
  
-qué pasa?-dijo sentándose a un lado de ella  
  
-por que haces todo esto?  
  
-hacer que?  
  
-traerme aqui.;tu nunca haces estas cosas y menos tratándose de mí; siempre haz sido igual de distante que yo. Por que el cambio? tanta es tu rivalidad con Hao que tienes que hacer estas cosas para ganarle?  
  
-No Anna...  
  
-aunque no lo creas yo tengo corazón y no me parece correcto que tengas que hacer cosas de este tipo para hacer un poco más grande tu ego hacia Hao. por que? dime Yoh, por que? - La joven no soporto mas y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente tapándole los ojos algunos cabellos dorados.  
  
-Annita...no llores..por favor..-dijo pasando una de sus manos a la mejilla de Anna  
  
-es eso?  
  
- No; yo hago estas cosas por que TE AMO.  
  
-Yoh.....  
  
Yoh acerco su cara a la de Anna y la empezó a besar con mucha pasión y la pobre no pudo decirle lo que en verdad pasaba, pero aun así ella correspondió aquel beso tomándole igual pasión y énfasis; coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yoh; este la recostó cuidadosamente en el césped sin dejar de besarla o abrazarla. Anna le quito los audífonos que siempre trae puestos y lo aventó a un lado de ellos; estaban a punto de desvestirse cuando se oye una campanita que provenia del oraculo virtual.Los dos se levantaron rápidamente e Yoh revisaba aquella maquina que los interrumpió en un momento que tal vez jamas vuelva a pasar. Anna trato de arreglarse la ropa y sacudirse los trozos de pasto que habían quedado pegadas a su vestimenta....  
  
-que dice, Yoh?  
  
-que nuestra próxima pelea será mañana.  
  
-mañana!! pero es muy pronto!!  
  
-sí, pero hace mucho tiempo que no teníamos una pelea  
  
-entonces hay que regresar a la pensión para que te pongas a entrenar lo mas pronto posible-dijo agarrando su bolsa y caminando fuera del parque.  
  
-si n_nu...oye! espérame! no me dejes aqui!-dijo Yoh tratando de alcanzarla.  
  
Al llegar ya habían acabado de desayunar y estaban como siempre molestando; pero cuando llegaron Anna e Yoh pues....  
  
-hola!-dijo Yoh amistosamente  
  
-se perdieron toda la mañana donde estaban?  
  
-a que te refieres que en donde estabamos,Len?  
  
-ya sabes; los dos solos y perdidos  
  
-deja de andar pensando mal!-grito la itako  
  
-ya le llego el anuncio de la próxima pelea, Don Yoh?  
  
-si; lo que me extraña es que sea mañana.  
  
-basta de platicas! ven Yoh!!-dijo Anna arrastrándolo sin poder hacer algo  
  
-a donde? O_o  
  
-a que te pongas a entrenar!  
  
A los pocos minutos.....  
  
Se encontraba Yoh con su traje de entrenamiento y varias pesas en los brazos y pies...  
  
-Pero Annita....ToT  
  
-Pero nada; empieza corriendo 65 Km a la redonda; después harás 300 lagartijas y es solo el principio...  
  
- esta bien ToT*me alegra que por fin haya regresado a hacer la misma de antes n_nu*  
  
-qué esperas?  
  
-ya voy..ya voy..  
  
3 horas después......  
  
-Annita cuantos kilómetros llevo?  
  
-20 km..  
  
-20km!!! tan poquito!! ToT  
  
-muévete!! al paso que vas nunca vas a acabar!  
  
-lo voy a hacer más rápido no te preocupes!  
  
-por cierto Yoh...  
  
-si- con la voz agitada  
  
-no me haz dicho contra quien pelearan.  
  
-es cierto, se me había olvidado ver.  
  
-y contra quien pelearan?  
  
-déjame revisar.....-Yoh tecleaba en su oráculo buscando el aviso pero cuando lo encontró el aparato se apago sin razón aparente..  
  
-qué paso?!  
  
-no lo sé. se apago sin poder ver el mensaje.  
  
- ._. no me digas que no sabes manejar esa cosa.  
  
-solo un poco n_nu  
  
-de seguro la descompusiste!!  
  
-ya no importa, mejor le preguntare a Ryu.  
  
-puedes descansar un rato si así lo deseas.  
  
-yupi!!ya estaba cansado.  
  
-no sé si ya lo hayas notado pero....  
  
-sí; desde hace unos momentos me percate de ello...  
  
-es mejor....  
  
-ir a comer!!!!  
  
- no me refería a eso  
  
-entonces a que?  
  
-nada...  
  
-y....ya vamos a comer?  
  
-está bien, puedes ir a comer  
  
-no vas a venir?  
  
-no.me quedare aquí afuera un poco más.  
  
-té traeré tu comida si es así.  
  
-gracias.  
  
Yoh entro en la posada algo cansado y pero parecia que el hambre lo hacia desesperarse ya que no tardo nada en llegar...  
  
-mira, vamos a comer mole poblano  
  
-te darán agruras   
  
-no importa, es mi platillo favorito!!  
  
- ._.  
  
-toma-dandole la bandeja con comida  
  
-gracias  
  
Yoh le empezó a arremeter duro con el arroz con mole poblano; Anna jugaba con la comida ya que habia comido ya eso, como podia comer lo mismo en la mañana que en la tarde?  
  
-no te gusta?-pregunto el joven con algo de comida en la boca  
  
-no tengo hambre y no hables con la boca llena   
  
-disculpa-trato de pasarse toda la comida que traía en la boca y se empezó a ahogar  
  
-tampoco me refería a eso   
  
-oigan, tórtolos!! les llego una visita!!-decia horo-horo saliendo de la puerta.  
  
-a quien llamaste tórtolos!!- decía mientras arrojaba el plato con mole poblano o lo que Horo solo abrió la boca  
  
-mas!!-  
  
-._.  
  
-y quien vino a visitarnos, Horo?  
  
-Silver..  
  
-Silver???  
  
-sí parece vino a arreglar cierto oráculo virtual.  
  
-y como se dio cuenta de eso?  
  
-es fácil; ya que tenemos una computadora con los registros de todos los oraculos y asi podemos saber cual esta descompuesto.-decia Silver aterrizando  
  
-al menos, ya sabemos a donde va a parar nuestro dinero-decia Anna mirando de reojo a Silver.  
  
-déjame ver ese oráculo n_nu  
  
-toma n_nu  
  
Silver sacaba una caja de herramientas y comenzó a desarmar ese pequeño aparato..  
  
-ya lo eh visto todo! O_o  
  
-por que sigues tu aquí, hoto-hoto?  
  
-que descortés   
  
-no encuentro nada anormal- decía Silver mientras le entregaba el oráculo a Yoh  
  
-entonces por que no quiere funcionar  
  
-ya viste si tiene pila.  
  
-pila?  
  
-pila??  
  
-pila???, por dios!! que nos creen estúpidos!!- grito Anna  
  
-no se ofendan, pero tratandose de Yoh..pues...  
  
-Yoh?  
  
-Lo siento Annita; pero creo que si era la pila..jijijiji  
  
Un gran silencio se produjo después a este comentario pero fue interrumpido por Senki y Koki con un fuerte impacto en la cara de Yoh....minutos después, Horo vendaba la cabeza de Yoh aun resentida por el fuerte impacto..  
  
-No puedo creer que la soportes tanto!!!  
  
-a quien?  
  
-pues a Anna..  
  
-soportar que?  
  
-que te trate mal; te gusta la mala vida verdad?!  
  
-no es eso; lo que pasa es..  
  
-que tu cabeza sufre por su culpa...  
  
-y mi corazón también ..jijijiji  
  
-lo que me recuerda; no haz platicado que paso cuando estaban sólitos   
  
-pasar de que?  
  
-nada mas la cara tienes de inocente   
  
-estás mal interpretando todo, Horo....///  
  
-sí esas no fueron tus intenciones entonces por que no me llevaron? ToT  
  
-por que dos son compañía, y tres son multitud- interrumpió Anna  
  
-desde cuando estas aquí?!!!!!! que costumbre la tuya de aparecer como fantasma  
  
-ya fastidiaste demasiado no lo crees?  
  
-me corres?  
  
-no es evidente?  
  
-por tu mal genio nunca te vas a casar.  
  
-largo!!! insolente!!!  
  
-me corren, me voy ToT  
  
-no haz acabado con tu entrenamiento, Yoh?  
  
-ToT Entiendo.......  
  
-date prisa...  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Comentario de la Autora:  
  
Hola aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo de mi fic; no estoy tardando mucho en escribirlos por que ya tenia los 5 primeros capitulos. Muchas gracias a todos lo que dejaron reviews pero en el otro capitulo no tuve oportunidad de agradecer los reviews asi que los hare ahora...  
  
*~Expectra~*   
  
Expectra nos dice que le gusto y que le siga...  
  
Annita Kyoyama: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y le sigo lo mas pronto que mi inspiracion quiera..  
  
*~Cindy-chan1~*  
  
Dice que le encanta y que quedo kawai,que por favor no tarde en subir los otros capitulos y que soy una buena escritora..  
  
Annita Kyoyama: Me alegra que te encantara,como ya habia explicado estoy subiendo los capitulos lo mas pronto que puedo (1 por dia) y gracias por lo de buena escritora,n//n hago todo lo que este en mi alcance para que sea asi...  
  
Creo que eso es todo...espero verlos de nuevo en el 4° capitulo...  
  
Funga fu fu n_~ 


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4:"Tiempos pasados"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Yoh, tus sabanas limpias...-decia atras de la puerta  
  
-pasa.......-Instintivamente entro a la habitacion que permanecia oscura.  
  
-Yoh? donde estas?-la itako se preocupo al instante, dejo las sabanas arriba de una pequeña mesa..-..estas bien? Yoh?  
  
-Annita!!-Abrazandola cariñosamente por detras.-no me vas a saludar?-  
  
-me asustastes! crei que algo malo te habia pasado!-  
  
-lo siento si te asuste pero queria sorprenderte-sin dejar de abrazarla  
  
-y creeme, lo hicistes-dejando soltar una pequeña sonrisa  
  
-Annita.....  
  
-que?..  
  
-quiero....que...  
  
-que?  
  
-quiero que seas mía..- decia mientras besaba el cuello de la sacerdotiza  
  
-que dices Yoh?!-con algo de asombro y paralizada.  
  
-te deseo mas que a nadie...  
  
-pero..todavia no estamos casados...  
  
-te amo....-mientras le sacaba la ropa rapidamente y dejandola en ropa interior  
  
-Yoh...............-susurro al sentir la mano de Yoh desabrochando el sostén.  
  
La temperatura del cuarto empezo a elevarse cuando los dos cuerpos estaban dispuestos a entregarse el uno con el otro en un momento de placer.Los besos eran cada vez mas salvajes y con mas frecuencia.Los dos estaban completamente arastrados por la pasion y el gozo.  
  
Eran todavia algo inexpertos pero aun asi lo hacian de una forma muy deliciosa.Anna se retorcia con cada embiste y trataba de no soltar un grito desgarador;él sentía el cuerpo de Anna sudoroso y eso lo hacia exitarse de sobremanera.   
  
Yoh cayo al futón exhausto, tomando aire sin dejar de sentir el deseo de hacer a Anna suya una vez mas, y una vez mas, y una vez mas; era una dulce droga que no podia dejar por mas decidido que estuviera.La sacerdotiza se acurruco en sus brazos agitada;Se taparon con algunas sabanas que por "casualidad" estaban cercas de ellos.  
  
Yoh jugueteaba con el cabello rubio de Anna mientras dormia; no podia creerlo, en verdad, Anna habia sido suya pero.....pero....pero...le atormentaba la idea de perderla en manos de un canalla como su hermano que era un cruel asesino de personas...pero...la persona que tenia aquella respuesta se encontraba a un lado suyo; queria preguntarle pero tenia miedo de que la respuesta no fuera la mejor...  
  
Que equivocada estaba,como pudo dudar de su amor hacia Yoh teniendo a Hao enfrente; no podia dudar que Hao despertaba un sentimiento o atraccion que jamas habia experimientado,lo deseaba tanto como deseaba a Yoh;pero..ahora estoy mas confundida...mañana...mañana...iria a ver a Hao con o sin consentimiento de Yoh....se decia entre sueños Anna, sus intenciones hacia Hao no eran precisas ni claras, por una parte queria decirle cuanto lo amaba pero en serio lo queria tanto o era simple atraccion fisica por el parecido con Yoh; la otra cara de la moneda no era muy diferente, seguia recordando aquel sueño sin poder decifrarlo o tomarle algun sentido familiaridad, si en sus vidas pasadas habia estado con Hao entonces seria su destino seguir con él?....  
  
El estar con Yoh esa noche complico mas las cosas en vez de resolverlas aunque sea un poco, sin embargo si le dieran la opcion de regresar en el tiempo para impedir ese momento......no se arrepentiria de la desicion que ya habia tomado; durmio un poco mas en los brazos de Yoh.....  
  
No eran mas de las 5 de la mañana; saco del closet una bata de las tantas que tenia Yoh, se la puso encima y sin hacer mucho ruido, tomo su ropa y salio cuidadosamente dejando a Yoh indefenso dormido en su cama..  
  
Ya era muy temprano para volverse a dormir; giro la perrilla del agua caliente mientras se quitaba la bata improvisada; se metio al agua caliente adolorida por lo de hace unos momentos; maseajaba todo su cuerpo con la esponja y el jabon; sentia todavia en su piel las dulces caricias de Yoh, pasaba la esponja como si quisiera que fuera él la que la acariciara y no la esponja; lo deseaba en pocas palabras, lo deseaba de nuevo; nunca se cansaba de pensar en él o desearlo, queria lanzarse en sus brazos ahora mismo y ser suya nuevamente...sus pensamientos y deseos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte dolor en el vientre, algo color carmesi empezo a teñir el agua de la bañera; se levanto asustada y llevandose la bata encima...  
  
Pero un suspiro de alivio fue emitida por esta y una simple oracion...  
  
-es normal que pase esto; ademas fue mi primera vez....-  
  
Una vez limpiado el "desastre" que paso en el baño; salio ya vestida con lo que siempre lleva puesto y bajo al comedor; notó que nadie se habia despertado ya....espero sentada a los demas habitantes de aquel pequeño "apartamento"...  
  
Por fin Tamao se levanto a hacer como siempre el desayuno...  
  
-buenos dias-dijo alegremente Tamao..  
  
-buenos dias ..creo...-dijo Anna con su tono frio de siempre  
  
-quiere algo en especial?  
  
-no, solo un poco de té  
  
-va a desayunar?  
  
-no, tengo que salir hoy algo temprano...  
  
-a donde vas?-dijo Yoh con facha de haber salido de la ducha  
  
-tengo.... un asunto pendiente..... con Hao.-no le daba ahora temor la reaccion que Yoh podria tener con semejante respuesta, aun asi sus manos temblaban..  
  
-creo que ire a hacer el desayuno, con permiso n_n'-dijo Tamao dirigiendose a la cocina por que noto cierto ambiente tenso y ese asunto no le incumbia..  
  
-ire contigo......  
  
-pero.....  
  
-no te vayas sin mí...  
  
-.......Yoh  
  
-te amo,Annita n_n .-saliendo de la sala y subiendose a su habitacion..  
  
Anna suspiro; por muy poco tiempo estuvo tranquila debido a que recordo un pequeño problemita: ahora que demonios haria?! no le podia preguntar eso a Hao enfrente de Yoh, seria un descaro!..oh no,huele a problemas...  
  
-nos vamos?-dijo Yoh con cierto tono de preocupacion  
  
-si  
  
-nos vemos luego Tamao  
  
-Adios, joven Yoh.  
  
Al salir de la posada Yoh estrecho fuertemente la mano de Anna pero ella no le tomo la menor importancia, parecia que lo disfrutaba.  
  
Llegaron rapidamente hacia donde se encontraba Hao; Yoh solto la mano de Anna para pasarla luego por la cadera y apretarla mas junto a él. En todo el camino Yoh no hablo sobre el asunto tan importante que tenia que arreglar Anna con Hao...  
  
-veo que tengo visitas-dijo Hao con un tono de voz burlon  
  
-sigues siendo el mismo patán Hao!- exclamo Yoh enojado por el tono de voz de este  
  
-lastima que trajistes compañia Annita, de lo contrario no la hubieramos pasado tan bien  
  
-que quisistes decir con eso?! y no la llames Annita!!  
  
-Yoh,basta,ya no te rebajes a su nivel..  
  
-si no es por que esta Anna aqui no me hubiera aguantado soltarte un puñetazo en esa cara de sinico que pones!  
  
-uy! que miedo..  
  
-Bueno....-sentia algo de miedo-...eh venido a hacerte una pregunta....  
  
-te escucho....  
  
-me quieres decir quien es Natsumi y que fue tuyo?  
  
Hao se quedo en silencio. Yoh puso una cara seria impropia de él.  
  
-respondeme!-alego Anna  
  
-tu ya lo sabes todo  
  
-entonces es cierto que la persona que....-sintio su boca reseca y no tuvo fuerzas de seguir hablando  
  
-salia en aquel sueño eras tu? si....-Hao rio  
  
-cual sueño Anna?!- exclamo Yoh con tono serio  
  
-veo que no le haz comentado nada, Anna o mejor dicho Natsumi....  
  
-mi nombre es Anna y no puedo aceptar que yo haya sido tu mujer hace mucho tiempo!!  
  
-que tu eras su que???!!!-grito preguntando Yoh   
  
-hahahaha...eres tan sublime y predecible...sabia que vendrias a preguntarme sobre el sueño que tuvistes noches pasadas...y ahora que piensas hacer?  
  
-no lo sé.....-Anna agacho la cabeza como si quisiera ver la respuesta en el piso  
  
-Annita por que no me contastes sobre esto? no tienes confianza en mí?-dijo con una expresion de derrotado  
  
-yo te tengo toda la confianza del mundo pero no podia decirte nada hasta que estubiera segura; no queria hacerte sufrir antes si no era necesario  
  
-ese sentimiento que tienes hacia mí hace que te confundas ¿verdad?  
  
-no voy a negar que despiertas en mi un sentimiento extraño pero solo es un viejo sentimiento que me atormenta desde mi vida pasada la cual vivi contigo. No niego que todo fue maravilloso cuando estuvimos juntos hace 500 años pero todo tiene su tiempo Hao; y es tiempo de que te olvide; de dejar lo pasado en lo pasado; de seguir adelante con la verdadera persona a la que aprecio y amo.-termino de decir con cara determinante y segura de si misma  
  
-mira; a mi no me importa si me amas o no; lo unico que quiero y deseo es tenerte en la cama; hacerte mía, pero creo que se me adelantaron..-miro burlon a Yoh  
  
-Si tocas un solo dedo de Anna te aseguro que te mataré!!-dijo Yoh con una cara llena de ira y odio hacia aquel hermano.  
  
-tarde que temprano seras mia y eso bien lo sabes....  
  
-vamonos Yoh; ya no es necesario que permanezcamos aqui y menos quedarnos a pelear, mis dudas ya estan resueltas...  
  
-huyen? no importa que hagan lo que sea por escapar o esconderse; siempre te vigilare;ah y gracias por el sushi estaba delicioso y no sera lo ultimo que pruebe de ti, Annita....-se fue desvaneciendo en llamas  
  
-ya es un poco tarde; tenemos que irnos ya que la pelea es en unas cuantas horas.  
  
El estadio estaba a reventar; las personas aclamaban el nombre de los dos equipos lo cuales contaban con la misma fama de ser muy poderosos. Un apache anuncio la pelea; los amigos mas ayegados de los combatientes observaban la pelea desde la primera fila...  
  
-la pelea de hoy esta apunto de comenzar!-grito el apache que habia sido asignado para esa pelea.  
  
El publico grito con emocion el inicio del combate...  
  
-El equipo de las aguas termales de Funbary se enfrentara con el Equipo Salvaje!!!!!!!  
  
Los dos equipos entraron por diferentes puertas del estadio..  
  
-que empiece el combate!!!  
  
-nosotros somos fieles servidores del señor Hao y sabemos que tú, Yoh Asakura eres descendiente de él-grito el lider del equipo contrario  
  
-*Hao!! si ellos son aliados de Hao,él tiene que estar aqui; No puedo permitir que se le acerque a Anna*-pensaba Yoh.Instintivamente volteo hacia al publico, buscando a Anna pero no la encontraba por mas que la buscaba.Estaba a punto de salir del estadio pero sintio la ruda voz del apache.  
  
-si sales de la arena , tu equipo sera descalificado  
  
-pero; tengo una emergencia  
  
-lo lamento; pero la emergencia la tendras que atender despues del combate.  
  
-no puedo esperar tanto!-se acerco hacia las bancas donde estaban sentados todos sus amigos.  
  
-que pasa?! por que te comportas asi?!-reclamo Horo a Yoh  
  
-y Anna?!!- con la voz agitada.  
  
-eh?..esta ahi sentada-señalo un asiento el cual por estos momentos estaba vacio.-no lo entiendo. Hace unos momentos estaba ahi.  
  
-Yoh!!!-grito la itako recargado en la puerta que estaba conectada con la arena.  
  
-Anna estas bien?!-corrio Yoh hacia Anna  
  
-que es lo que haces? vas a perder el combate!  
  
-no te muevas de aqui. Enseguida acabo con esto-un poco mas tranquilo  
  
-eres un tonto-con una leve sonrisa.  
  
-van a pelear o nos quedaremos observando a este loco?!.-dijo el lider del otro equipo  
  
-Don Yoh, ya esta listo para pelear?-grito Ryu  
  
-Si!! ya voy!  
  
Yoh hizo su maxima posesion de almas y acabo con los contrincantes en un abrir y cerrar los ojos.El publico se fue decepcionado ya que queria ver mas resistencia y poder de parte del otro equipo.  
  
-estas bien loco Yoh. como querias salir del estadio en medio combate?!-dijo Horo  
  
-eso ya no importa.ganamos no es asi?  
  
-si; bueno, creo.  
  
**************************************************************************************Comentario de la Autora:  
  
Como veran es este capitulo hubo LEMON entre Yoh y Anna, mi pareja favorita ^^ y gracias a todos por leer el fic.Ahora mi parte favorita de todo el comentario...los reviewers..^^  
  
~*Sakura Himura*~  
  
Annita Kyoyama: Como ves ya le segui y gracias por leer mi fic ^^  
  
~*ei-chan*~  
  
Annita Kyoyama: Me alegra que te guste tanto este humilde fic y no te preocupes por la continuacion que aqui esta..^^  
  
~*anna15*~  
  
Annita Kyoyama: Gracias por leer el fic y respondo tu pregunto sobre que si Anna se besa primero con Yoh o con Hao...como veras aqui creo que se beso con Yoh y eso no fue TODO lo que paso..^^  
  
~*Expectra*~  
  
Annita Kyoyama: Esta es la segunda vez que nos vemos (literalmente) y muchas gracias por tu comentario ^^  
  
~*ei-chan*~  
  
Annita Kyoyama: Al igual que Expectra esta es la segunda vez que dejas un mensaje y te lo agradesco mucho; y estoy de acuerdo con que Hao no se meta con Anna por que es de Yoh...^^u..pero por lo que pongo parece lo contrario y sigue leyendo, especialmente el capitulo cinco ya que despues de leerlo quedaras asi...O_o  
  
Esos han sido todos los reviewrs y espero ver mas en el siguiente epsodio y gracias especialmente a una lectora que mando su comentario por e-mail...Les dejare con un pequeño dato sobre el siguiente capitulo..solo puedo decirles que se llamara "Is Dream" y todo va a hacer desastrozo y muy tragico; especialmente para mi Yoh-kun TToTT(como va a sufrir TToTT) 


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5:"Is Dream"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-oigan!sirvanme un poco mas!!  
  
-cuidado por que subes de peso Horo ¬¬-alego Len  
  
-si si como sea; MAS!!  
  
-no quieres mas Yoh?  
  
-..........................................................  
  
-YOH?!  
  
-Eh?!...que pasa?  
  
-mas bien, que te pasa a ti, estas muy distraido desde que salimos del estadio  
  
-no es nada Anna n_n  
  
-disculpen; pero la señorita Yun y yo saldremos de compras en la tarde no quieren que les traigamos algo?-comento Tamao  
  
-Solamente quiero que traigan las biberes.  
  
-si srta. Anna.  
  
-nosotros nos vamos; tenemos una pelea en unas cuantas horas- dijo Len  
  
-e´pa hasta que vamos a pelear!!  
  
-chocolate tiene razon; mejor nos vamos!  
  
-Don Yoh, nosotros iremos a entrenar verdad Fausto?  
  
-yo los acompaño-dijo el enanin  
  
-parece que ninguno estara en casa-dijo Anna  
  
-no se vayan a aprovechar de nuestra ausencia ¬¬-dijo horo  
  
-mal pensado ¬¬u  
  
Ya en la tarde. Solo en aquella posada se encontraban Yoh y Anna. Como no habia nadie y dejaron todo sucio, Anna tenia que lavar los platos....n_nu(N/A:a poco si pensaron que harian algo..¬¬..mmmh..pensandolo bien...¬¬u)  
  
  
  
-me lleva!  
  
-que pasa Annita?  
  
-no tenemos agua.  
  
-de seguro la cortaron.  
  
-ahora no podre lavar los platos.  
  
-hay agua en el pozo. Traere un poco.  
  
-gracias.  
  
-no tardare mucho.  
  
-si.  
  
Anna recojia los ultimos platos cuando sintio una mano que la tomaba por detras la cintura y otra que le agarraba la barbilla.Al instante un escalofrio le recorio la espalda...  
  
-mmh.....hueles bien..-mientras pasaba su nariz por los cabellos de Anna  
  
-H...hao......-susurrando  
  
-te dije que volveria por ti  
  
-sueltame!-forcejeando  
  
-no te muevas! pronto terminara esto.-subiendole el vestido  
  
-no me toques!!!-solto los platos y estos causaron un fuerte ruido  
  
Yoh escucho el ruido de los platos rompiendose y corrio hacia la cocina.(N/A:la cual quedaba un poco lejos)Anna forcejeaba con Hao pero este se molesto y la avento contra la pared.  
  
-lastima; si no te hubieras resistido no te habria golpeado.  
  
-largaté!!-tomo un cuchillo que estaba cerca de ella  
  
-crees que con eso me amenazas- se subio encima de Anna y esta le encajaba varias veces el cuchillo pero parecia no hacerle daño. Hao parecia gozar de todo lo que le hacia a la pobre Anna.La itako empezo a llorar silenciosamente y a perder fuerzas pero antes de que perder el conocimiento y caer en shok, aparecio Yoh...  
  
-Anna!!  
  
-otra vez tu!-se quito rapidamente de encima de Anna  
  
-desgraciado-se trato de ir a los golpes pero Hao rapidamente los esquivo.  
  
-ya me tengo que ir. pero pronto nos volveremos a ver-como siempre desaparecio con las llamas.  
  
-Anna.....-mientras la sentaba.  
  
-Yoh......  
  
-No te preocupes, estaras bien...  
  
Yoh cargo a Anna en sus brazos.La itako perdio el conocimiento debido al gran susto que paso.Yoh comenzo a ponerse histerico, sin conocer que en verdad lo que pasaba no era grave.  
  
-Que pasa, joven Yoh?  
  
-Tamao, que bueno que llegastes. Anna se desmayo.  
  
-Ire por algo de alcohol, usted subala a su habitacion.  
  
-Date prisa por favor.  
  
Yoh subio rapidamente a la itako a su habitacion y la deposito en el futon. Tamao entro con alcohol y una bolsita de algodon...  
  
-No se preocupe, solo es un desmayo con esto en poco tiempo estara bien.-decia tamao mientras pasaba lentamente el algodon impregnado del acohol cerca de la nariz de Anna..  
  
Anna comenzo a abrir los ojos lentamente y a incorporarse atolondradamente....  
  
-Que paso?-  
  
-Anna...me tenias muy asustado-  
  
-Ire a hacer la cena...en unos momentos mas le traere algo para que se sienta mejor-dijo Tamao y despues salio de la habitacion  
  
Un gran silencio se podrujo al salir Tamao; ambos estaban en un incomodo silencio hasta que Anna lo interrumpio con un singular comentario.  
  
-y......habia agua en el pozo?  
  
Yoh parpadeo algunas veces para despues soltar una suave sonrisa.-Si habia pero se me cayo cuando fui a la cocina..jijiji-  
  
-Uf...como siempre..¬¬.creo que te lo agradesco..  
  
-Agradecer que?  
  
-Que tirastes el agua; asi ya no lavo los malditos platos..¬¬  
  
-jejejeje..es verdad..  
  
El dia trasncurio normal a diferencia que Anna se quedo en su habitacion descansando..Yoh entro a la habitacion de la itako con su cena y un futon en el otro brazo....  
  
-ya tenia hambre-dijo quedando sentada  
  
-lo suponia...-mientras solto una risa suave  
  
Anna miro con extrañeza el futon que permanecia cargado en el brazo de Yoh pero despues lo miro a el con una expresion fria...  
  
-me parece buena idea-  
  
-a mi tambien...-dijo el joven acomodando el futon a un lado de su prometida..-te traje arroz con curry, es tu favorito ¿no?  
  
La chica solo afirmo con la cabeza y tomo los alimentos..  
  
-no se por donde empezar........-dijo el  
  
-pues desde el principo..-dijo ella con un tono de diversion  
  
-jejeje....claro! que tonto!-sonriendo pero luego se corrigio-... quiero que sepas algo..  
  
-mientras no vayas a hacer algo estupido ¬¬..-  
  
-tal vez;...... renuncio.....  
  
-renuncias a que?-dijo Anna con desconcierto.  
  
-......al torneo......-  
  
Anna quedo mas que impactada, quedo casi en shock,claro, se salvo de caerlo gracias a su caracter.Dejo los platos a un lado de ella sobre el suelo y miro cruelmente a Yoh..  
  
-no estaras hablando en serio..-  
  
-quiero irme a casa...  
  
-no juegues!!! que ya no quieres convertirte en Shaman King??!!  
  
-........ya no...........  
  
A la itako se le hizo un nudo en la garganta...  
  
-es mi culpa verdad?...por eso tomastes esa decision..-dijo alejando su mirada de la de el  
  
-nadie tiene la culpa Anna....no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarte menos para convertirme en el Shaman King..-  
  
Anna no dijo nada; ella sabia que Yoh renunciaba no solo al torneo, sino a sus sueños y anhelos, no podia permitirlo, pero que decirle?..."te pondre a entrenar mas"...bah..aunque lo hiciera el seguiria con esa idea en la mente.Lo medito por unos momentos..aqui el debil no era el, era ella, la sacerdotiza, la fria y cruel Anna. Solo habia dos opciones para impedir que siguiera con esas estupidas ideas en la mente...la primera era.....  
  
-no nos hagamos tontos, ambos sabemos por que lo haces....-  
  
-mientras siga en este torneo no solo mis amigos peligran tu tambien..y no lo soportaria..-  
  
-si quieres puedo regresar a la pension para no darte mas molestias-  
  
-...creeme lo pense muchas veces pero...si te vas...seria peor para mi..ahora que descubri cuanto te amo-  
  
No, Yoh no iba a ceder, no asi de facil, solo queda la ultima opcion que no era la mejor, pero era las mas dolorosa....al fin...Anna trato de no soltar el llanto y poner una cara de desprecio.  
  
-..cres que yo me casare con un shaman que se acobardo en las finales de un torneo tan importante?....-  
  
-pero los titulos no importan-  
  
-para ti no, pero no hables por mi. Yo soy Anna Kyoyama, la futura esposa del Shaman King, y me casare con aquel que sea el Shaman King; no con un Yoh Asakura que tiembla solo por ver a Hao en su espiritu de fuego;...me das asco..  
  
Yoh sentia que algo en su pecho se rompia en mil pedazos; no esperaba una felicitacion de parte de ella pero tampoco eso.  
  
-por que me dices todo eso?  
  
-por que es lo que pienso de ti; pareces un niño asustado...  
  
El tomo sus manos en las de el, y la miro con ojos suplicantes...  
  
-dejame por favor...ya no me digas esas cosas...hare todo lo posible por hacerte feliz pero casate conmigo..  
  
Tenia que hacerlo....le solto una cachetada...  
  
-no lo entiendes?!!.....solo me casare contigo si eres el Shaman King..y como eso no sera..vete olvidando de mi..-  
  
Las lagrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas.....lo iba a hacer..le iba a decir una mentira para que pudiera entrar en razon...  
  
-solamente........solamente....me acoste contigo por que serias el Shaman King!!!-  
  
Golpeo varias veces el piso furioso, no creia lo que habia escuchado, se sentia engañado...utilizado era la mejor palabra en estos momentos...como podia haber sido tan tonto...  
  
-no es verdad!!!!...estas diciendo mentiras!!!!..no puedes hacer esto!!-  
  
-es verdad!...yo no te amo...solo eres para mi un utensilio para asegurar mi futuro-  
  
Se levanto sin dar la cara y salia apresuradamente del cuarto..  
  
-...largate...-susurro  
  
-que dices?-  
  
-...que te larges!!-dijo en un tono mas fuerte...-no te quiero volver a ver en toda mi vida....nunca...  
  
Salio de la habitacion y azoto la puerta...  
  
-...la proxima vez que te vea, no dudare y te matare...-dijo y se retiro de ahi  
  
-.......si nos vemos nuevamente......no dudare.....y dejare que me mates..-pronuncio la chica mientras rios de agua corrian por sus ojos.  
  
Tomo todo lo que pudo en una maleta y salia por la ventana....  
  
-ah de haber sido un duro golpe haberle dicho eso-  
  
-no es tu incunvencia-  
  
-claro que si, por que tu eres mi mujer-  
  
-yo no soy de nadie! *....o al menos lo fui..*  
  
Hao rio...  
  
-Sube...  
  
-No ire contigo a ningun lado! y apartate de mi camino!  
  
-eh dicho que subas!  
  
-y yo eh dicho que no lo hare!!quitate del camino!!  
  
Hao se desespero y con la gara del espiritu de fuego tomo a Anna prisionera..  
  
-asi esta mejor. de ahora en adelante me obedeceras sin chistar.-  
  
-no puedes hacer esto..bajame o si no...  
  
-llamaras a Yoh para que te salve?..jajajajaja..el piensa que eres una maldita puta y por nada ayudaria a alguien asi..  
  
Las palabras de Hao eran crueles pero reales, divertidas para el.  
  
-Vamonos.-dijo Hao  
  
No podia hacer nada. Los dos rapido se marcharon sin darse cuenta de quien los habia observado por largo tiempo....  
  
-......te matare......-se habia convertido en un demonio, ya no era el dulce y carismatico de Yoh, ya no.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Comentario de la Autora:  
  
Como ya habia explicado antes este capitulo fue el mas tragico para Yoh-kun ToT Y LES DIRE ALGO..NO SE COMO DEMONIOS sacare a Yoh y Anna de este problemita asi que tardare unos dias en poner el 6 capitulo....  
  
Si lo se, me odio a mi misma por hacerle esto a mi fic y haber puesto qeu Anna le dijo esas cosas a Yoh ToT. Supuestamente este capitulo iba a ser el final de mi fic pero ya ven mi loca inspiracion,ojala y regrese pronto..Pasemos a otro asunto..los reviewers  
  
~*Expectra*~  
  
Gracias por los comentarios y claro que leere tus fics,aprovechando la ocasion dejame decirte que me quede picada con tu fic de Mis sentimientos hacia Anna y eperare la continuacion.  
  
~*anna15*~  
  
Muchas gracias por tus animos y no estoy muy segura de que sera un YohxAnna o un HaoxAnna pero lo masssssssssssssssssssss seguro es que sea un Yoh por Anna aunque en este capitulo no lo paresca.  
  
Nos vemos en el 6° capitulo y dejen muchos mensajes  
  
Mata ne! 


	6. Capitulo 6

Capitulo 6: "Jamas te vayas sin decir te amo"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Los habitantes de aquella posada en Norte America se levantaban a desyunar como siempre(¬¬ siempre comiendo)..  
  
- Pasate esa chela Len!-gritaba horo a su tiburon amigo.  
  
- Aqui no hay chelas horo ¬¬-  
  
- ¡¡Callense!!  
  
Perdon? Que pasa aqui? Acaso me perdi de anime? Nuestro protagonista de mal humor?....  
  
- Esta bien. ¿Quien eres tu y que haz hecho con nuestro amigo Yoh?-dijo horo  
  
- Horo no puedes ser mas sencible? Solo esta de mal humor -chillo Len  
  
- Oh no te preocupas baka de horo..sigo siendo el mismo Yoh de siempre solo que ya soy un idiota..-dijo Yoh indiferente  
  
- ¬¬ no me digas baka....  
  
-Yo te digo como se me hin** los hue***!!  
  
- °°u -por parte de todos y pronto llego un profundo silencio para despues escuchar a unos grillos....  
  
- creo que tiene hambre. Tamao ya puedes traer el desayuno-  
  
- Si joven Len n_nu  
  
La rosada (por el color de su cabello¬¬) le paso a cada quien sus platos con un desyuno que se veia suculento y apetitoso.....  
  
-mmhhhh...esta rico Tamao..-balbuceo Horo atragantado de comida  
  
-CRASH-  
  
-sabe horrible! cocinas espantoso Tamao!-grito Yoh mientras aventaba el plato con comida a estrellarse contra la pared.  
  
Tamao puso sus manos en su cara cubriendo las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos y rapidamente salio corriendo hacia la cocina.Los demas pararon en seco y Len se levanto furioso dirijiendose a su amigo...  
  
- No tenias por que haber hecho eso! Solo hubieras dicho que no te gusta la comida y asunto arreglado.  
  
- Yo sabré lo que hago-dijo sin tomarle importancia  
  
- Cada dia te pareces mas a Anna..¬¬- omitio Horo tratando de sonar gracioso.  
  
Yoh lo miro con ojos furiosos y se levanto para encerrarse en su cuarto.  
  
- Que? dije algo que no debia?  
  
- Tu siempre dices de mas Horo¬¬  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Anna veia con ojos fulminantes al mayor de los Asakura que sonreia sinicamente y del cual tenia su cara muy cerca de ella....  
  
- Quitate de encima!!  
  
- No, no lo hare- comenzo a besar salvajemente el cuello de Anna.  
  
- No me toques!!-la itako tomo fuerzas y lo avento lejos de ella.  
  
Hao se paro y sacudio su capa..  
  
- Que te pasa Annita? Si no quieres acostarte conmigo por que estas aqui? -termino de decir con mirada maliciosa  
  
- ..............adivina por que?.....TU me tragistes a la fuerza!!  
  
- .....jejejejeje..en serio? pues no omitistes ni el menor esfuerzo para negarte a venir conmigo..-  
  
- Por si no te distes cuenta cuando yo te dije:"contigo no ire a ningun lado!" tu me secuestrastes pero logico, yo soy menos fuerte que tu por eso los esfuerzos que hice al oponerme ni siquiera los sentistes!!!  
  
Anna estaba que estalla de rabia y mucho mas de odio hacia el sexy de Hao (N/A:Hao sexy *¬*)  
  
Hao seguia riendo...  
  
-....pero por una parte tienes razon. Me largo de aqui....-tomo su maleta y caminaba lejos del shaman pero el susodicho aparecio enfrente de ella.  
  
- No vas a ningun lado,no sin mi permiso-  
  
- Desde cuando tu y yo somos algo para que te pida permiso?.Nunca Hao Asakura, Nunca sere algo tuyo!!!-  
  
- Pero lo fuistes.....-  
  
- Tu mismo lo haz dicho, lo fui-  
  
- Sigo siendo muy fuerte para ti y puedo hacer que seas mia si no es por las buenas sera por las malas-  
  
- No puedes hacer milagros ¬¬  
  
Hao fruncio el ceño con picardia.  
  
- No ciertamente no. Pero puedo intentarlo.  
  
- Intentarlo?  
  
Hao la tomo por la cintura y la apreto mas a el...  
  
- No me veas asi Anna....Annita...  
  
- Que vas a hacer?!  
  
- Por ahora nada,pero....-La arrojo contra el suelo-....tu no iras a ningun lado ...  
  
- Desgraciado....  
  
- Le dire a alguno de los tontos que tengo por camaradas te cuide....tengo que ir a mi proxima pelea..pero cuando vuelva ya no podre aguntar mas ¿eh?...-y desaparecio  
  
- Estupido Hao y sus huidas rapidas ¬¬***  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Un incomodo silencio se apodero de la sala despues de que Yoh saliera...  
  
- Tengo HAMBRE!!Maldito Yoh, si no queria la comida me la hubiera dado T-T-(ya sabemos quien dijo eso¬¬)  
  
- Yoh esta muy extraño-  
  
- Mas bien parece enfadado Len-  
  
- Tienes razon Manta, ire a hablar con él-  
  
- Suerte Len..n_nu y mucho cuidado capaz de que te come vivo con su geniesito..n_nuu  
  
- No lo dudo enano, no lo dudo-Len se retiro de la habitacion  
  
- ¬¬me llamo enano!!  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Yoh estaba en su cuarto; Todo el show que habia armado en la sala solo era una forma de desahogarse con otra forma que no fuera llorar.....llorar.... y ahi estaba otra vez, sentado, triste y ....llorando.  
  
-...Es extraño....-dijo en medio de sollozos-....quiero dejar de llorar.....pero no puedo....  
  
Yoh es interrumpido de sus reflexiones por Len pidiendole permiso para entrar a lo que el shaman aceptado sin ganas de pelearse en esos momentos...  
  
El cuarto yacia oscuro a pesar de ser de dia....  
  
-..Puedo hablar contigo?-dijo Len sentandose a un lado de el.  
  
-..Ni modo que diga que no..ya estas aqui...-dijo el shaman tomando una actitud ostil  
  
-..Que te pasa?-  
  
- A mi nada...  
  
- Ya veo..esa "nada" te pone los ojos rojos como si hubieras llorado por horas-  
  
- A que quieres llegar?-  
  
- Ayer..parecias muy contento..y hoy estas muy cambiado, se debera a la repentina desaparicion de Anna..-  
  
- Como te distes cuenta de que ella ya no esta aqui?!  
  
- En primer lugar su poder espiritual y en segundo que no haya venido a darle su racion de golpes diarios a Horo y compañia, a ti poniendote a hacer entrenamiento e insultarme como TODOS los dias-  
  
Yoh solto una risa como recordando los buenos momentos que ha pasado con Anna..Len sonrio tambien para sus adentros...  
  
- Me lo vas a contar?  
  
- Esta bien. Pero solo por que me hicistes reir.jijiji  
  
  
  
Y asi Yoh comenzo a narrar su triste relato al joven Chino....  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Anna se sento sin poder hacer mas ya que uno de los camaradas de Hao la vigilaba..  
  
- Baka..cree que con esto me va a retener..Baka-  
  
Ya era tarde para arrepentirse por lo sucedido asi que prefirio recordar aquella sonrisa sin preocupaciones que mostraba Yoh; Se odiaba a ella misma por las palabras tan rudas que le dijo a su prometido....  
  
-...Ojala antes de que muera....me perdone....-  
  
-..que te perdone?-  
  
-..Tu siempre tan oportuno-  
  
- Ya estoy aqui, vamos a seguir con lo que quedo pendiente...-  
  
- Nada quedo pendiente entre tu y yo-  
  
- En serio? Entonces mi memoria me esta fallando  
  
- Definitivamente te falla.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
El joven Chino mantenia una mirada de sorpresa hacia su amigo despues de terminar aquel relato y algunas lagrimas de por medio...  
  
- Eso fue lo que paso?  
  
- Si Len.  
  
- No haz pensado que todo lo que te dijo fue mentira?  
  
- Claro que si Len, solo la mitad pero mi otra mitad me dice que todo eso era verdad...  
  
- Tu me dijistes que viste a Hao llevandose a Anna verdad?  
  
- Si....  
  
- Pero entonces ella se fue con el a la fuerza no por su propia voluntad.... ademas si hubiera sido verdad todo eso te hubiera dicho que su compromiso se rompia pero no lo dijo.....  
  
- Crees que ella me dijo todas esas cosas para.....  
  
- Que te conviertas en el Shaman King? Claro Hombre! A veces eres muy ingenuo para darte cuenta de cosas que no.............  
  
Pero el Chino no pudo seguir hechandole en cara lo tonto que era pues Yoh se levanto tomo a Haru-Same y corrio hacia la puerta de la posada, pero Len pudo escuchar entre tanto alboroto unas palabras de su amigo..:....Voy por Anna...  
  
- Bueno...otro problema resuelto por el apuesto de Len...n_~  
  
- Uy...si.............  
  
- Estuvieron espiando!!!!  
  
- No te preocupes Tiburoncito no le diremos a nadie sobre tu titulado como "El doctor Corazon" n_~  
  
- Vengan aca Horo y Compañia!!! ¬¬*****  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Comentario de la Autora:  
  
Parece que la situacion ya mejoro un poco para nuestros tortolos, y quien lo diria, Len tambien tiene su corazoncito n_~  
  
Contestare los reviews del capitulo 4 y 5 ...  
  
Capitulo 4:  
  
~*anna15*~  
  
Muchas gracias por los animos n_n  
  
~*ei-chan*~  
  
Mente cochambrosa ¬¬ jejeje.bueno ese es el primer lemon que hago y publico, ojala no me haya quedado TAN mal. Y como es eso de que Hao tenga mas decencia¬¬ solo dice lo que piensa. Gracias por leer el fic n_n  
  
~*Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne*~  
  
Lindo nombre y muy largo.....gracias por tu apoyo n_n  
  
~*Expectra*~  
  
Eres una de nuestras mas fieles lectoras y eso es mucho para una escritora.  
  
~*chibi-poio*~  
  
A mi tampoco me gusta hacer sufrir mucho al pobre de mi Yoh pero en este capitulo ya mejoro un poco.  
  
~*Pilika-Diethel*~  
  
Nunca habia visto tantas felicitaciones juntas y para mi. T-T SOY TAN FELIZ. Disfruta el capitulo!!  
  
~*Jos D*~  
  
Pues.....es una desicion dificil aunque me gusta mas la pareja de YohxAnna pero..Hao esta guapisimo y si Anna no se queda con el yo me quedare con el sexy de HAO hahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Creo que me sali un poco del tema  
  
gracias por tu participacion en leer el fic  
  
Capitulo 5:  
  
~*Jos D*~  
  
Actividades Placenteras!!jajajaja! no lo habia visto de esa manera, aunque me gusto el termino que usaste..  
  
Gracias por tu mensaje  
  
~*Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne*~  
  
ToT Fue muy triste que Anna le dijera eso a Yoh pero ya todo se esta solucionando ¡AL FIN!  
  
~*anna15*~  
  
Claro que sera un YohxAnna adoro esa pareja; Cuando le dijo eso senti que mi corazon se rompia en mil pedacitos imaginate como se sintio Anna pero aun Yoh! T-T Que triste! Al menos en este capitulo se ve que ya ah mejorado un poco..  
  
~*serenity-chan*~  
  
COF..COF..¬¬Anna no es zorra solo un poco inconsciente ademas por amor todo se hace..  
  
~*Anna Kyouyama*~  
  
Muchos me han preguntado eso, solo fue algunas palabras para que Yoh no abandonara su sueño pero para mi gusto fueron bastante rudas. Y hao piensa hacerle a Anna algo sucio,traicionero y placentero para el, pero hahahahahahaha no podra por que.....leean el proximo capitulo ¬¬ creian que les dejaria adelantos verdad? pues no!! se tendran que esperar  
  
Gracias por leer el fic  
  
~*ei-chan*~  
  
Cof..cof..cof..cof...Hao no es un desgraciado ¬¬*** solo es muy sexy eso es todo(te parece suficiente?) Y con gusto le continuare, este fic va pa´largo y ni se esperan lo que vendra despues!!  
  
~*Expectra*~  
  
Asi es! Hao haria todo para quedarse con Anna, que envidia! Anna tiene a Yoh y todavia tiene el corazon del guapo de Hao, quien no querria ser ella? (alzo la manoTT-TT)  
  
~*Ichi*~  
  
Cof..cof..cof.. Annita no es mala!!¬¬******** por que todos tienen la misma opinion de ella, tal vez por que le dijo eso? o por que es fria, cruel, calculadora y entrenadora excesiva?! bueno ¬¬u gracias por los alagos y lo de buena escritora mi ego se incrementa jojojo! ya estoy desquiciada ¬¬u  
  
Eso fue todo! me canse! en estos ultimos dos capitulos eh recibido mas reviewrs que en los anteriores y eso me alegra ya que por medio de ellos se si les gusta mi fic..  
  
Gracias por el apoyo..  
  
Tambien quisiera que me dieran su opinion ya que tengo un fic llamado El Gran Carnal que es la parodia del Big Brother pero con shaman king y diganme si quieren que lo publique o no..  
  
Funga-fufeando todo el mundo es feliz!!!  
  
*Por cierto Shaman King y sus derivados no son mios, todos tienen su marca debidamente registrada* 


	7. Capitulo 7

Capitulo 7: "A gritos de Esperanza"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
La sangre salía de un lado de su boca, con el torso de su mano derecha se limpio la sangre..  
  
- ¡Idiota! ¡Mira lo que haz hecho!  
  
- ¡Tu tienes la culpa! ¡Te dije que no quería acostarme contigo!- dijo Anna acomodándose el vestido..  
  
- ¡No permito que nadie me golpe y menos tu que eres una maldita zorra!- tomo su capa y se la puso agresivamente -. Tendrás tu castigo... - y desapareció...  
  
-¡Idiota! ¡Maldito Hao!  
  
Anna tomo su pequeña maleta y corrió, pero su actividad fue interrumpida por unos hombres, al parecer, los que la vigilaban por si se llegara a escapar..  
  
- Déjenme pasar...  
  
- ¿Es acaso una suplica?- dijo el que se encontraba mas cerca de la Itako  
  
- ¡No, es una orden!  
  
- Orden que no atenderemos. El señor Hao nos contó sobre tu falta de participación con él hace unos momentos y por esos errores nos mando a castigarte, claro sin matarte.  
  
- ¿Piensan golpear a una mujer indefensa e inocente?  
  
- No, solo te golpearemos a ti.. jejejeje  
  
- Muy graciosos, pero eso no pasara- sacando de la maleta su rosario  
  
- No importa lo que intentes, te venceremos..  
  
- No lo creo; Yoh ya los derroto una vez yo también puedo hacerlo..  
  
- Pero ya no somos los de antes, ahora tenemos 10 veces mas de nuestros poderes..  
  
- 10, 20, 30 veces mas sus poderes, digan lo que sea, me iré de aquí  
  
- Nos sin que te demos tu castigo y el Señor Hao obtenga lo que quiere de ti..  
  
Anna balanceo el rosario sacando a sus sirvientes...  
  
- A ver si son tan fuertes como hablan... ¡Senki! ¡Koki!  
  
Al instante los sirvientes se movían velozmente alrededor de los combatientes quienes no se inmutaban por los golpes brindados por aquellos demonios...  
  
- ¿Que están haciendo? ¡Senki! ¡Koki!  
  
Mas los sirvientes pararon en seco, como pegados al suelo, Anna atónita ante al situación corrió hacia sus sirvientes tratando de averiguar que ocurría pero por lo visto habían sido afectados por los poderes de aquellos shamanes.......  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Yoh corría y corría, los entrenamientos de Anna habían ayudado, corría y corría aun así, cayo exhausto, jadeante y sudoroso, pero no sabía como explicar el hecho de que se echo nuevamente a correr.  
  
No sabia que le diría a Anna cuando la tuviera enfrente, mirándolo con esos grandes ojos negros y mirada fría..... Perdóname... seria lo único que diría para después abrazar a la itako protectoramente..  
  
Cómo había podido amenazarla de muerte, a ella, a su prometida..... ¡Pensaba matarla! Se convertiría en un asesino y solo por unas cuantas mentiras, ahora daba gracias a Len él haber entrado a su habitación a hablar con él...   
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Anna era golpeada brutalmente por las posesiones de los shamanes...  
  
- ¿Y que te parece? Si somos tan poderosos como hablamos- dijo en cierto tono burlón  
  
- ¡Cállense!  
  
- ¡Uy! Que miedo-  
  
Los shamanes todavía no usaban ni la mitad de sus poderes mientras la Itako había llegado a sus limites..  
  
- ¡Serás sellada!  
  
- ¿Que quieren decir?  
  
- ¡Ese será tu castigo! ¡No volverás a ver la luz!  
  
Al instante el shaman hizo su posesión al máximo nivel y se dirigió hacia la Itako, no pudo mas que quedarse como espectadora viendo por ultima vez la cegante luz..  
  
- Yoh......  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Había llegado por fin a donde sentía la presencia de Hao pero no veía a nadie. Grito desesperado el nombre de Anna una y mil veces pero nadie respondía...  
  
- ¿A que vienes?  
  
- ¿Dónde esta Anna?  
  
- Hace rato estaba un poco ocupada recibiendo su castigo..  
  
- ¿Cuál castigo? ¡Si le haz hecho algo, te aseguro que la pagaras caro Hao!  
  
- Yo no le eh hecho nada, que irónico, es por eso que esta siendo castigada...  
  
Yoh se impacientaba cada vez mas mientras veía a su gemelo burlándose de el y de lo débil que era...  
  
Hao parecio percatarse de algo...  
  
- Creo que te dejare verla.  
  
- ¡¡¿Dónde esta Anna?!!  
  
Hao no contesto, solo señalo hacia una dirección y río. Yoh se preocupo de sobremanera y corrió hacia la dirección señalada...   
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Se acercaba poco a poco, comenzo a ver tres espaldas de unos shamanes conocidos, pero y Anna?  
  
- D-donde esta A-anna?-dijo casi en sussurro  
  
- Miren el el shaman que nos derroto la otra vez...-dijo dando la media vuelta y mirandolo con cara de triunfo  
  
- Que hacen ustedes aqui?  
  
- Ya nos ibamos, solo haciamos un encargo para el señor Hao...-  
  
- Ustedes deben saber donde esta Anna..-  
  
- Ah! La mujer del señor Hao...  
  
- Ella no es la mujer de Hao!! diganme donde esta!  
  
- Con ella era precisamente el encargo. Bueno nos retiramos..-los shamanes se retiraron para descubrir a Anna tirada en el piso de espaldas.  
  
- Anna!  
  
El shaman la movia desesperado para que despertara, pero ella seguia inconsciente, la abrazo fuertemente mientras veia todas aquellas heridas por el combate que habia tenido hace apenas unos minutos.  
  
- Dejare que te la lleves, solo esta vez, por que veo que esta un poco mal-dijo Hao tratando de sonar compasivo y al mismo tiempo frio  
  
- Nunca te lo perdonare...-dijo el shaman en medio de sollozos y con voz entre cortada  
  
- No me interesa que lo hagas, y ahora vete antes de que me arrepienta-  
  
Yoh tomo en sus brazos a Anna y se alejaba de donde estaba Hao,este solo rio al ver la expresion de odio y rencor que puso su hermano..  
  
- Pero no te confies,por que todavia quiero que Anna sea mia.  
  
- Eso nunca pasara,creeme, yo me encargare de eso.  
  
Y asi Yoh siguio su camino..  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Comentario de la Autora:  
  
Este capitulo ya lo subi mas rapido. No pienso tardarme mucho en los demas capitulos por que mi fic ya solo le quedan algunos pocos T-T; Si lo se, todo buen fic tiene su fin, mira que modesta sali no?  
  
nos vemos en otro capitulo  
  
Chao! 


	8. Capitulo 8

Capitulo 8:"Keep On"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ayudo a su amigo a levantarse y al mismo tiempo le preguntaba constantemente....  
  
- ¿Que paso? ¿Que paso?  
  
- Ayúdame a llevar a Anna a su cuarto..  
  
- Pero...  
  
- Después te explico Len, ahora ayúdame..  
  
- Esta bien. Pero me explicaras con lujo de detalles..  
  
Ambos chicos acomodaron a Anna adentro de su futón y Len fue a llamar a Fausto..  
  
- ¿Que le paso a Anna?  
  
- Tuvo un combate fuerte..  
  
- Esta bien. Yo la atenderé- dijo pacientemente Fausto mientras abría su botiquín y curaba a Anna.  
  
Los shamanes salieron dejando sola a Anna con Fausto.. Len sentó a Yoh cerca de la mesa de su cuarto.  
  
- Ahora sí. Cuéntame..  
  
- La verdad Len, no sé mucho..  
  
- Pues dime lo que sabes..  
  
- No llegue a tiempo  
  
- Yoh... no te culpes tu hiciste lo posible para..  
  
- No Len, No me fue posible hacer algo...  
  
- Eso ya no importa; Ahora Anna ya esta de nuevo con nosotros, eso es lo único que te debe importar  
  
- Tienes razón, Gracias amigo.  
  
- No hay de que. Para eso son los amigos.  
  
*****  
  
Ya han pasado varias horas desde que Anna era curada por Fausto.. En la sala se sentía mucha tensión mientras esperaban que Fausto saliera del cuarto para decir lo que le pasaba a Anna..  
  
Inusitadamente Fausto salió con cara de cansancio..  
  
- ¿Y Anna?  
  
- Esta bien. Las heridas que sufrió no eran muy graves así que se recuperara en unos días y muy pronto les estará gritando como siempre..  
  
- Si es así, ¿por qué tardaste tanto tiempo en salir?  
  
- Necesito hablar contigo a solas Yoh..  
  
- Sí..  
  
Fausto se lleva a Yoh a la entrada de la habitación de Anna y ahí puso una cara de "malas noticias" y muy seria..  
  
- ¿De que quieres hablarme?  
  
- Es sobre Anna..  
  
- ¿Ella esta bien?  
  
- Si, En cierto modo, pero hay algo que me preocupa.. Cuando estuve curándola noto algo muy extraño en sus ojos, así que revisé sus retinas y... me temo que por alguna razón ella.. no puede ver...  
  
- ¡¿Esta ciega?!  
  
- Sí..  
  
- ¿Pero podrás operarla, verdad?- dijo el shaman con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos.  
  
- Aun me es imposible..  
  
- Pero eres uno de los doctores mas reconocidos del mundo y me dices que no puedes hacer nada, ¿porque?  
  
- Calma Yoh, como no sé el motivo de la ceguera de Anna no puedo operarla hasta que haga unos estudios.  
  
- ¿Ella ya lo sabe?  
  
- No. Aun no ha despertado pero en unos minutos mas lo hará y creí que seria mejor para ella, es decir, para ambos, que tu le comunicaras la noticia y no se alarme...  
  
- Entiendo...  
  
Fausto bajo silenciosamente y procurando poner cara de "no pasa nada" para que los demás no lo supieran por ahora...  
  
Yoh recorrió con cuidado la puerta y entro... para su sorpresa Anna ya estaba despierta y levantada...  
  
- ¿Yoh?  
  
- A-anna.. ¿Y dime, como te sientes?  
  
- ¿Por que tengo esta venda cubriéndome los ojos?- dijo tocándose la venda  
  
Un gran silencio invadió la estancia. Anna esperaba pacientemente la respuesta de Yoh pero el se queda mudo... se le hizo un gran nudo en la garganta y lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos..  
  
- ¿Cómo llegue aquí?- pregunto la Itako recordando su situación con el joven de cabellos castaño.  
  
- Yo..yo..te traje..  
  
- ¿Con el derecho de quien?  
  
- ¡Con el derecho de que soy tu prometido!  
  
- Aun así.. yo tome una decisión..- dijo girándola la cabeza con cierto aire de melancolía  
  
- Annita...  
  
- ¡No me llames así!  
  
- Sé por que lo hiciste...  
  
- Reconozco que fui un poco dura al decirte las verdades que escuchaste el otro día, pero no por eso dejan de tener el mismo significado y espero lo hayas comprendido.  
  
- No sigas mintiendo... la única verdad que me dijiste es que tú eres Anna Kyoyama y te casarás con el Shaman King o, es decir, con Yoh Asakura..  
  
La Itako se tomo su tiempo para responder a aquella propuesta, sentía que era un sueño, que todo esto era un producto de su loca imaginación o que ya agonizaba por los golpes de aquella batalla; Todo era mas coeherente que eso que estaba viviendo era la realidad. Su realidad..  
  
- Lo siento...  
  
- El único que tiene que pedir perdón soy yo.. Perdóname..  
  
Anna dejo salir un suspiro de resignación..  
  
- Sabes que no te puedo negar nada..  
  
- Gracias Annita..  
  
El shaman abrazo cariñosamente a Anna y esta le correspondió; cansados durmieron un rato en el futon de ella...  
  
Al levantarse se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba a su lado como la había dejado, se tallo los ojos y miro hacia un lado de la recamara donde estaba Anna sentada enfrente de un espejo pero sin la venda en los ojos...  
  
- Anna...  
  
- ¿Por que no me lo dijiste?  
  
- No podía, era demasiado para mí..  
  
Anna giro la cabeza hacia su prometido, los ojos de ella estaban inundado por las lagrimas y su mirada estaba perdida..  
  
- No puedo ver.. Tenia el derecho de saberlo lo mas antes posible..  
  
Yoh se levanto y puso contra su torso la cabeza de ella y se le unió en el llanto...  
  
- Todo estará bien Anna, no pierdas la fe..  
  
Ella al escuchar esas palabras su llanto se incrementa y lo abrazo dejando su pecho mojado...  
  
Un nuevo obstáculo se les ha hecho presente, pero, ¿cuando los dejaran ser felices?   
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Comentario de la Autora:  
  
Una nueva situación de tristeza ah llegado, creo que nadie se hubiera imaginado que Anna quedaría ciega es mas ni yo tampoco, debo darle las gracias a mi loca inspiración..  
  
Ahora los review..  
  
Expectra:  
  
Te agradezco tu opinión y lo seguiré muy pronto..  
  
Naruki:  
  
No te preocupes que aquí se dejan los review cuando uno puede y quiere... Que bueno que solo PENSASTE en asesinarme por lo de Yoh y Anna pero ahora estarán juntos por mucho tiempo y como ves Len no es del todo frío que digamos..   
  
Sigue leyendo el fic..  
  
anna15   
  
Pues Yoh no llego a tiempo pero que se le va a hacer y Hao no se acuesta con Anna de eso te lo aseguro  
  
Gracias por leer el fic..  
  
  
  
Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne   
  
Con tantos halagos es difícil no continuarle y espero no decepcionar con este capitulo ni con los que vienen..  
  
Gracias a todos por sus mensajes y nos vemos después... en el próximo capitulo espero.. 


	9. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9:"Reflexiones e Inconvenientes"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Varios obstaculos, varias lagrimas, varias desgracias se han hecho presente los ultimos meses.El torneo ah terminado, afortunamente el ganador ah sido Yoh, pero sigo aqui,esperando que el regrese de la tienda con la cena.  
  
Hemos vuelto a la renombrada Pension Asakura,tenemos casi 2 semanas de volver a nuestra ciudad, a nuestro hogar. Me dolio mucho el haber perdido a Yoh en la pelea de shamanes,sentir que estaba muerto era lo peor que me podria ocurrir,no podia estar con el esos momentos,no asi...  
  
Al fin eso ya es cosa del pasado.Fausto a investigado y hecho experimentos para que yo pueda recuperar la vista,pero todo ah sido inutil,todavia veo oscuro,ya no puedo ver la cara de mi dulce Yoh ni su sonrisa,pero me queda el consuelo que puedo oirlo,sentirlo,amarlo..  
  
Mañana iniciaran las clases e Yoh piensa que seria una buena idea que asistiera,para distraerme un poco,pero no pienso lo mismo,me seria muy humillante que todos me vieran con cara de lastima y yo sentirme una persona incompleta...  
  
- Anna ya llegue! En donde estas?-  
  
- En la sala-  
  
El joven dejo las bolsas en la mesa y se fue a la sala donde permanecia estatica Anna mirando a la nada..  
  
- Te sientes mal?-  
  
- No, por que deberia estarlo?-  
  
- Estas triste-  
  
- No,no lo estoy-  
  
Yoh suspiro para despues sentarse a un lado de ella pasando su brazo por su pequeña cintura...  
  
- Animate, mañana iremos a la escuela y te sentiras menos aburrida-  
  
- Sobre mañana, yo....-  
  
- Que pasa?-  
  
- Es que, no creo que sea buena idea que yo me presente mañana en el Colegio-  
  
- Pero por que?-  
  
- Yo....tengo ese problema-  
  
- Eso no importa. Yo te quiero por como eres por dentro-  
  
- Tu mismo lo haz dicho, tu me quieres por que ya me conoces,pero los demas?-  
  
- Si eso es lo que te preocupa, yo estare ahi para protegerte-  
  
- Siempre tienes que tener al razon ¿verdad?-  
  
- Pues claro.jijiji. Por cierto, la proxima semana Fausto vendra a hacerte otras pruebas-  
  
- No es necesario que haga eso,por lo que parece, quizas ya no pueda volver a ver-  
  
- No pierdas la esperanza. No todo esta perdido. Manta ah llamado a muchos doctores para investigar junto con Fausto-  
  
- Hace mucho tiempo que Manta no viene-  
  
- Esta muy atareado con eso de que pronto iniciaran las clases-  
  
- Y todos los demas?-  
  
- Horo me dijo que no se va a aparecer por un tiempo-  
  
- Por?-  
  
- No se muy bien. Creo que dijo algo sobre una incomoda tension pero no se a que se referia-  
  
Anna recargo su cabeza en el pecho del shaman buscando ser protegida en esos momentos..  
  
- Bien. Que quieres comer?^^-  
  
- No tengo hambre-  
  
- Pero casi no haz comido desde que.....-  
  
- Me quede ciega?-  
  
Un incomodo silencio se hizo presente e Yho miro fijamente los ojos de Anna..  
  
- Te preparare un rico estofado-  
  
- Pero ya te dije que....-  
  
El shaman hizo caso omiso a la protesta de Anna y se separo de ella...  
  
- No te preocupes,quedara delicioso^^-  
  
- Esta bien-  
  
Lo ven, es realmente triste y patetico no poderle decir NO a la persona que mas quieres.  
  
*******************  
  
Ya no es necesario que Yoh me guie por toda la casa para no caerme o chocar contra algo, en algo me ah servido no ver, ahora se los sucias que estan las paredes, le dire a Manta que las limpie,es mas que haga limpieza general,si,creo que con eso me animare,ver al pobre enano cabezon atendiendo mis ordenes,eso,eso es lo me que animaria,......idiota!, ni eso puedes, ni siquiera ver al enano cabezon compadeciendose de su alma..  
  
- Levantate, ya es tarde-  
  
Lo sabia,sigue bien dormido....Estupido shaman sin cerebro...  
  
- No me escuchas?!-  
  
Me arriesgaria a entrar y darle unos buenos golpes pero, quien sabe, tal vez tenga sus estupidos audifonos tirados en el piso y me caiga con ellos, nunca...NUNCA...se debe confiar en lo que hay tirado en el piso en la habitacion de un hombre y mas tratandose de Yoh....  
  
Por fin,hombres.....  
  
- Que hora es?-dijo el shaman tallandose los ojos  
  
- Tarde. Llevo mas de cinco minutos parada aqui tratando de despertarte-  
  
- En serio?^^-  
  
- SI. Entre mas conosco a los hombres mas quiero a mi perro-blasfemo con reproche  
  
- Pero Anna..tu no tienes perro ^^U-  
  
- Ya lo se!-  
  
- Bueno pero no te enojes. Me visto rapido y bajo a hacerte de desayunar-  
  
- Pero rapidito. Y tengo ganas de Cereal-  
  
- Pero..no quisieras algo mas....casero-  
  
- Con la hora que es?! Ya es tarde, como vas, de seguro llegamos a tiempo, pero mañana.-  
  
- Bien, ya entendi la indirecta, en seguida bajo..^^UuUuU-  
  
- HOMBRES!-  
  
- ^^uUuUuUuUuU-  
  
***********************  
  
Anna e Yoh ya habian salido de la pension con rumbo al Colegio.....Yoh estaba un poco mas adelante dejando a Anna atras..  
  
- Quieres que te ayude?^^-  
  
- Yo puedo sola-  
  
- Esta bien.Pero no deberias de ser tan orgullosa-  
  
- Deja de decir estupideces y camina mas rapido-  
  
- Pero...-  
  
- Pero..pero ..es lo unico que te haz dignado a articular las ultimas semanas-  
  
- Joder Anna! Hoy estas de muy mal humor-  
  
- Como quieres que este? Saltando de gusto?-  
  
- Y se podria saber por que traes ese genio?-  
  
- No, no se puede-  
  
- Vamos..dime..-suplico el shaman  
  
- No quiero ir a la escuela,contento,ahora querras que reduzca tu entrenamiento no es asi?-  
  
- Unos 100km menos estaria bien..^^-  
  
- YOH!  
  
- Lo entiendo Anna,pero debes ir,ademas no creo que sea conveniente dejarte en la casa sola-  
  
- Soy independiente ¬¬-  
  
- Te equivocas Anna,lo eras...tiempo pasado-  
  
- Grrr..¬¬**-  
  
- Bueno,pero no tomes esa actitud-  
  
El tiempo vuela cuando uno pelea. Ambos chicos ya cruzaban el patio civico del Colegio cuando un enano de poco estatura (N/A:claro, si esta enano quiere decir que tiene baja estatura..Imbecil ¬¬x)....  
  
- Hola Yoh-exclamo Manta  
  
- Buenos dias Manta^^-  
  
- Casi llegan tarde-  
  
- Es que hoy me levante tarde^^-  
  
- Cuando?-  
  
- Hoy^^-  
  
- Cuando no?, me pregunto yo¬¬U-  
  
- Dejame hago cuentas..^^UuUuUu-  
  
- Calma hombre no es para tanto-  
  
La charla fue interrumpida por una gran multitud atras de ellos..Ambos desconocian las razones de aquellos alumnos reunidos asi, que fueron a investigar...  
  
- Que crees que pasa ahi Manta?-  
  
- Miren!..ese es su prometido!!-grito un chico de la misma clase que Yoh y lo señalaba con el dedo indice  
  
- Oye, dinos como es vivir con Anna,ahora que esta asi??-pregunto unas chicas que rodeaban a Yoh  
  
- No creen que son un poco..impertinentes con esas preguntas?-manisfesto Manta  
  
No muy lejos de ahi estaba Anna con varias venitas de enojo en la nuca y rodeada,de ya,pocos alumnos..  
  
- Con permiso...-dijo Yoh haciendo a un lado las chicas  
  
- Como ves tu vida ahora?-  
  
- Les agradeceria que no me acosaran con preguntas tan poco....apropiadas en estos momentos-  
  
- Pero..no te sientes alguien..como decirlo... inferior ahora que estas privada de la vista-  
  
-Demonios! Por eso no queria venir, que idiota pensar que los otros iban a tener un poco de compresion hacia mi,pero dicen la verdad,incomoda, pero la verdad....-se repetia una, y otra vez la rubia en su la cabeza mientras regresaba a una actitud melancolica y depresiva..  
  
- Respondenos....-  
  
- Vamonos Anna,no tardan en dar el timbre..-dijo Yoh tomandola de la mano y sacandola de aquella reunion poco conveniente y acosadora.  
  
- No te vayas,dinos como es estar ciega?-pregunto una alumna,al parecer la mas popular en toda la escuela.  
  
Anna agacho la mirada y en ella amenzaban salir tristes lagrimas, Yoh veia con desprecio a la persona que habia dicho esa "oportuna" pregunta..  
  
El timbre ah sonado y todos los alumnos corrian adentro de a la escuela para alcanzar su proxima clase...  
  
Solo quedaban ahi en el patio,Yoh,Anna y un incomodo Manta que veia a los antes mencionados en un lugar muy apartado...  
  
- Lo...lo siento Anna-  
  
- No te preocupes que, no es tu culpa.Yo de ante mano sabia que tendria que pasar por situaciones similares,de algun modo,estaba preparada para esto y mas-  
  
- Chicos,disculpen por interrumpirlos,pero vamos a perder la primera clase^^-  
  
- Tiene razon el enano cabezon-  
  
- ¿Que,que? ENANO CABEZON?-  
  
- Jijijiji.Es cierto,vamos-  
  
Yoh estrecho la mano de Anna mas fuerte y entraron a su clase. Cuando hicieron acto de prescencia,todos omitieron expresiones de sorpresa seguidas por cuchicheos de todo el alumnado...  
  
- Me alegro que nos acompañen,ahora tomen asiento-Dijo el Profesor encargado de la clase.  
  
- Lo sentimos profesor,tuvimos unos inconvenientes-se disculpo Manta  
  
- Ya no importa,sientense y luego copien lo que esta escrito en el pizarron-  
  
- Si Profesor-exclamaron los tres en unisolo.  
  
El Profesor se dio la vuelta y siguio escribiendo, Yoh llevo a su prometida a su asiento acostumbrado y le dio un beso en la mejilla para despues sentarse detras de ella...Muchos cuchicheos se hicieron presente nuevamente...  
  
- A callar! Esta en un aula de clases y no un mercado.-interrumpio el profesor amenzando con borrador en la mano.  
  
***Ring-ring***  
  
Un sonido de algun telefono celular se escucho en el aula, y Manta salio del salon con varias gotas de verguenza por haber interrumpido la clase...  
  
Minutos despues Manta recorrio la puerta rapidamente del salon,ansioso y gritando....  
  
- Joven Manta tome asiento-  
  
- Yoh, Anna, rapido....-  
  
- Que pasa Manta?^^-  
  
- Me acaba de llamar Len, y me dijo que ya encontraron a los shamanes que Anna enfrento hace meses....-  
  
- Que?-  
  
- Apurate, nos esperan en la casa de Len-  
  
- A donde creen que van? se sientan ahora mismo o.....-  
  
Caminos de polvo fueron despedidos por los tres al salir corriendo del salon y dejando al profesor con la palabra en la boca...  
  
- o....los mandare con el director O_Ou-  
  
Los shamanes y su extremo pequeño amigo corrian hacia la casa de Len, con esperanzas de que a, Anna le devolvieran la vista...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Comentario de la Autora:  
  
Que alumnos tan desgraciados fueron al decirle eso a Anna verdad? bueno,este capitulo quedo asi gracias a escuchar cientos de millones de veces la cancion de Tamashii Kasanete interpretada por Satou Yuuko, y que creen? no me canso de oirla, casi me la se en japones, aunque para mi preferencia me gusta mas en la version de español,y no me pasa solo eso con esta cancion si no con al de Oversoul,Trust you(mi favorita),Northern lights, Omokage(otra de mis favoritas solo en la version español) y esta, Tamashii Kasanete...  
  
Creo que ya me sali un poco del tema, pasemos a los reviews...^-^  
  
Pero antes..dejenme presentarles a mi espiritu acompañante...Kotoshi...  
  
Kotoshi: Hola!^^ gracias por leer el fic de mi ama, a ella le da mucho gusto que lo lean..  
  
Ak: Estas en lo correcto.Ahora si..los reviews  
  
~*ei-chan*~  
  
Lo se, hao es sexy pero Yoh mas,aunque el ya tiene dueño u_u mejor nos quedamos con el guapo de Hao..  
  
Gracias por leer el fic y tu mensaje...  
  
~*Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne*~  
  
Es que eh tenido poca inspiracion en los capitulos pasados y asi salieron de cortitos,creo que los mal acostumbre en los primeros capitulos de que fueran largos y llenos de trama...pero Waii!..la inspiracion volvio y esta para quedarse,eso espero..^^  
  
Gracias por leer el fic y tu mensaje...  
  
~*Expectra*~   
  
Hola-  
  
Ya habia explicado por que el capitulo estaba un poco corto..  
  
Gracias por leer el fic y tu mensaje.......  
  
~*Jos D*~  
  
Pobre de Anna,se quedo ciega..  
  
Gracias por leer el fic y por tu mensaje..  
  
~*anna15*~   
  
  
  
No te preocupes,los siguientes capitulos van a estar llenos de Yoh/Anna  
  
Gracias por leer el fic y tu mensaje...  
  
**********************  
  
Kotoshi: Ya no hay mas reviews u_u  
  
Ak: Lo se u_u ya casi nadie deja..  
  
Kotoshi: Pero no por eso dejaras de escribir verdad? u_u  
  
Ak: No como crees..u_u despues de todo,yo tambien quiero saber como acaba el fic..pero sera mas lenta la actualizacion..  
  
Kotoshi: Ya despidete..que ya se va empezar Shaman King.  
  
Ak: Es cierto, no me puedo perder este capitulo...O_O  
  
Kotoshi: Y el de mañana, y luego el de pasado mañana, y asi consecutivamente..¬¬  
  
Ak: Es que tiene que ser asi...una verdadera Otaku de Shaman King nunca se cansa de ver los capitulos una y otra vez,tiene todos los muñecos,canciones,videos y el encantan verlos una y otra vez...  
  
Kotoshi: Eres muy extraña¬¬  
  
Ak: Es facil de comprender,es como imaginarte a Yoh sin sus audifonos o su estupida pero a la vez tierna sonrisa, su flequillo,su collar de gara de oso,o sus pantalones y la camisa que lleva siempre..  
  
Kotoshi: Esta bien, ya entendi,pero no te desquicies, cof..cof...ya esta la cancion de Northern lights a la mitad..  
  
Ak: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Bueno nos vemos en la proxima..adios..Yoh esperame!!Sigue adelante sin miedo a fracasar...-cantando-  
  
Kotoshi: Hasta luego y dejen reviews...  
  
Desde la sala..  
  
Ak: YOH! TE AMO! ESTAS MUY MONO! ABANDONA A ANNA Y VAYAMOS HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO,TENGO MUCHAS NARANJAS EN MI MOCHILA PARA TODO UN AÑO...  
  
Kotoshi:¬¬UuUuUuUuUu Ahi disculpen la desquiciada de esa escritora..  
  
Ak: Funga fu fu  
  
Kotoshi: Que no estabas viendo shaman king?  
  
Ak: Esta en comerciales..^-^  
  
********  
  
*~Ni Yoh,ni Anna, ni Shaman King,ni el enano cabezon ese, me pertenecen, todos son registrados con la marca de XEBEC COPYRIGHT 1998 Hiroyuki Takei~* 


	10. Capitulo final

Capitulo 10: Toda una Eternidad   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En casa de los Tao:  
  
Len habia llamado a todo el grupo de shamanes, incluyendo a su inseparable hermana. Horo y Ryu permanecian en la sala con Jun, quien servia tazas de te y bocadillos para Horo-horo. Tamao y Pilika iban en camino hacia la casa previamente citada.  
  
No paso mucho tiempo para que llegaran Yoh,Anna y Manta a la casa de Len Tao, al llegar amablemente Jun les indico a ellos y los demas muchachos donde estaba Len, y los shamanes atacantes...  
  
- Bien, hablen...-  
  
Los shamanes que habian atacado a Anna permanecian en silencio...  
  
- Si no hablan por las buenas lo haran por las malas!-  
  
- Calmate Len, yo me encargo-  
  
- Pero Yoh, esta bien-  
  
El shaman de cabellos castaños se les acerco y los miro de la manera mas comprensiva que podia...  
  
- Miren, si me dicen que le hicieron a Anna y como hacer que vuelva a la normalidad,nos les haremos nada y los dejaremos libres-  
  
- Aunque les dijeramos que le hicimos, ustedes no podran revertir el efecto- Hablo el lider de ellos  
  
- Todo se puede,ahora hablen..-  
  
- Pues....nosotros utilizamos una tecnica llamada...."La Diosa de la Oscuridad"..-  
  
- Y como podemos hacer que se revierta?-  
  
- Ustedes no pueden..-  
  
- Ya veo. Eso quiere decir que ustedes si?-  
  
- Tampoco.-  
  
- Ya me estan desesperando, o hablan o los haremos hablar!- exclamo Len  
  
- Esta bien Len-  
  
- Que?- el chino volteo desconcertado al ver a Anna deteniendole.  
  
- Si ellos no saben como, esta bien. Quisiera descansar. Jun podrias..-   
  
- Si Anna, ven te llevare a una de las habitaciones para huespedes-  
  
- Gracias-  
  
La mayor de los Tao se llevo a Anna a una de las tantas habitaciones; todos quedaron en silencio por el comentario anterior de la Itako..  
  
- Vamonos a descansar-  
  
- Mañana nos diran exactamente lo que hicieron- Len se dirijio a los shamanes  
  
- Yo tengo que regresar a mi casa. Mañana vendre a ver como estan las cosas-  
  
- Esta bien Manta. Hasta Mañana-  
  
- Joven Yoh, ire a la pension para cuidarla mientras ustedes regresan.-  
  
- Acompañare a Tamao, no vienes hermano?-  
  
- Si,esperenme.Nos vemos mañana-  
  
- Hasta mañana-  
  
- Pense que se quedarian a dormir- expreso la mayor de los Tao.  
  
- Yo tambien,bueno hermana mejor lleva a Yoh a la habitacion donde esta Anna-  
  
Yoh por tal comentario se sonrojo y miro a Jun quien parecia tambien enterada de todo entre el y Anna..  
  
- Ven Yoh,sigueme-  
  
- G-gracias-  
  
- Espera-  
  
Yoh paro ante la peticion de uno de los shamanes..  
  
- Desean algo de comer?^_^- A pesar de que aquellas personas les habian hecho mucho daño,el no podia tratarlos friamente.  
  
- Nosostros no podemos revertir el efecto pero esto si..- De uno de sus bolsillos saco un anillo con un pequeño safiro azul  
  
- Que es esto?- El shaman se acerco a ellos y miro la pequeña sortija  
  
- Daselo a ella y gracias por su hospitalidad- El shaman puso la sortija en la mano de Yoh e instantaneamente, el y los otros dos shamanes atados, comenzaron a arder en llamas.  
  
- Que demonios?!-  
  
- Esperen! como ayudara esto a Anna?-  
  
- Natsumi la guiara..- fue lo que se alcanzo a escuchar y ver como unas cenizas se exparcian por toda la habitacion.  
  
**********************  
  
- Quien es?-  
  
- Soy yo Anna,dejame pasar-  
  
Anna se levanto de la cama y fue a abrirle a su prometido..  
  
- Te tardaste mucho-  
  
- Surgio un imprevisto..-  
  
- Que imprevisto?-  
  
- No, nada-  
  
Anna se acosto nuevamente en la cama, Yoh diviso un sillon a un lado de esta y se sento...  
  
- Estas segura?-  
  
- De que?-  
  
- La desicion que tomastes-  
  
La Itako solo se levanto un poco ..  
  
- Se que para ti es algo dificil-  
  
Yoh agacho la cabeza y escondio su mirada en la oscuridad..  
  
- Pasa lo que pase, todo estara bien- Anna le sonrio  
  
- Tienes razon Annita, pase lo que pase todo estara bien-  
  
- Te vas a quedar aqui a dormir?-  
  
- Si te molesta me puedo ir a una de las habitaciones de al lado-  
  
- No..quiero que te quedes conmigo esta noche..-  
  
- Kombanwa- Yoh se acosto en el sillon  
  
- No...quiero que duermas aqui..-dijo señalando un espacio en la cama..-..me podrias abrazar?..-  
  
- Claro Annita-  
  
El shaman se acosto a una lado de su prometida y con uno de sus brazos la rodeo fuertemente...Anna noto que Yoh escodia algo en su mano izquierda...  
  
- Que tienes ahi?-  
  
Yoh al sentir la pregunta de Anna en sus timpanos se estremecio y lo apreto su puño con mas fuerza..  
  
- Dejame ver- Anna delicadamente abrio la mano de Yoh y coloco su mano encima de la de el, y sintio aquella pequeña sortija -Yoh..de donde salio eso?  
  
- Los shamanes que te atacaron me la dieron...no...me dijieron que te la diera a ti..-gentilmente puso la sortija en las manos de Anna  
  
- Y yo que voy a hacer con esto?-  
  
- Me..me dijieron..que ...Natsumi te guiara.....Anna quien es Natsumi?-  
  
La habitacion fue tragada por un profundo silencio, Anna se acurruco mas con Yoh y empezaba divagar susurros...  
  
- Te....te acuerdas..cuando..me acompañastes ah ver a Hao?-  
  
- ......si....-respondio despues de algunos segundos  
  
- Yo con anterioridad habia tenido un sueño en el que...yo era la esposa...de...H-hao- Anna cerraba los ojos mientras trataba de recordar..-no crei que eso fuera cierto..por eso fui con el a preguntarle....-  
  
- Pero y Natsumi?  
  
- La esposa de Hao hace quinientos años se hacia llamar con el nombre de Natsumi..-  
  
- Ellos..dijeron que Natsumi te guiara...que quisieron decir?-  
  
- No lo sé- Anna se coloco la sortija en su dedo,tocarlo le atraia viejos recuerdos,reprimidos de su vida pasada.  
  
- Que duermas bien Anna- Yoh beso tiernamente la frente de la Itako y cerro los ojos,esta lo imito.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
- Anna...Anna..-  
  
- Quien me llama?..donde estoy?- la itako miro a su alrededor,pero como podia si ella estaba ciega.- por que puedo ver?-  
  
- Por que es un sueño....y los sueños son el reflejo de los deseos de tu alma..-Una mujer de apariencia mayor hizo acto de prescencia enfrente de Anna,una capucha blanca que iba de la cabeza a los pies la cubria por completo.  
  
- Tu eres....yo...-  
  
- Exacto, me llamo Natsumi...En estos momentos estas en una dimension donde no existe el tiempo ni el espacio,solo la nada..-  
  
- Por que me llamabas?-  
  
- Mi sortija...- dijo la mujer señalando la mano de Anna  
  
- Esta es tu sortija?-  
  
- Si..me la regalo mi amado Hao...-  
  
- Entonces..-dijo quitandose aquella sortija..-esto debe regresar con su dueño..-Anna puso la sortija en la mano de la mujer  
  
- Gracias..hace mucho que no la veia...-  
  
- Disculpa si soy un poco impertinente pero me podrias decir por que estoy aqui?-  
  
- Tu eres infeliz en estos momentos?-  
  
Anna parpadeo unos momentos,reflexionaba su situacion...  
  
- Te refieres a que no puedo ver?-  
  
- No..-nego con ternura...-eres infeliz en estos momentos espiritualmente...en tu corazon..en tu alma?-  
  
- ...No...-  
  
- Por que?-  
  
- Mi espiritu,mi corazon y mi alma estan con Yoh,y mientras el los tenga no soy miserable-  
  
- Yoh?....el es la mitad de la alma de mi Hao?-  
  
- Si....-  
  
- Y como es el?-  
  
- Como poderte describirlo..-llevo su mano a su pecho y levanto la vista..-Yoh es...es....la persona mas especial que eh conocido. Siempre es despreocupado,nunca esta triste, cuando estas con el te llena con una tranquilida indescriptible; como decirte?...Yoh es sencillamente Yoh..-  
  
- El es el joven que ah robado nuestro corazon?..-  
  
- Totalmente..-  
  
- Tu destino es estar con Hao por siempre..-  
  
- Yo no podria estar atada a una persona que no amo..-  
  
- Te equivocas querida... tu estas con Hao...-  
  
- No..aunque Yoh sea la otra mitad de Hao..el no es Hao...-  
  
- En una parte tienes razon-  
  
- Yoh es Yoh-  
  
- Y Hao es Hao..lo se-  
  
- Si es asi,por que no puedes comprender?-  
  
- Yo lo comprendo...- se acerco a una breve distancia de Anna-... Hao Asakura dividio su alma en dos escencias: Yoh y Hao...no obstante aunque sus escencias pertenezcan a la misma entidad...cada quien tiene una alma...Yoh es una parte de Hao...me alegro que esto haya pasado..-  
  
- Pero tu no querias que Hao se convirtiera en Shaman King?-  
  
- Yo solo queria estar con el..tu debes comprenderlo tambien..-  
  
- Te comprendo perfectamente-  
  
- Te agradesco que mi Hao ahora tenga siempre una dulce risa pintada en su rostro y lo mejor es que sera permanente-  
  
Anna, al principio, creyo que Natsumi le estaba diciendo que ella habia cometido un error en alejarse de Hao, pero,ella no queria eso,solo le deseaba dar las gracias por hacer que una parte de su amado Hao por fin sonriera..  
  
- No tienes nada que agradecer-  
  
- Para comenzar una nueva vida, se deben dejar los recuerdos de la pasada,asi,nunca te sentiras miserable-  
  
- Lo intentare-  
  
- Toma- le dio aquella sortija- Me haria muy feliz que..el dia en que te cases con Yoh Asakura la lleves puesta-  
  
- Es una promesa-  
  
- Me tengo que ir..hay una persona que me esta esperando-  
  
- Si no pudieron ser felices en esta vida, ojala lo sean en la eternidad-  
  
- Ahora tendre toda una eternidad para estar con el-  
  
- Toda una eternidad-  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Los rayos del sol molestaban a su cara, se movio hacia otro lado pero al hacerlo sintio una voz que lo llamaba...  
  
- Ohayo gozaimasu-dijo Anna con los ojos entrecerrados  
  
- Ohayo..te desperte?-  
  
- No..desde hace rato ya estaba despierta-  
  
- Como estas?-  
  
- Yososhii  
  
- Me alegra, vamos a desayunar..- Yoh se levanto y se acomodo un poco el cabello...Anna solo se sento y lo miraba atentamente...  
  
Yoh estaba llegando a la puerta cuando Anna le hablo e hizo que volteara...  
  
- Olvidaste tus audifonos en el sillon-dijo apuntando al sillon.  
  
- Arigato gozaimasu Anna, casi me iba sin ellos..- Yoh fue al sillon y recojio sus audifonos fue entonces como reacciono..- Anna..p-puedes ver...-  
  
- Si-  
  
- Annita!!-Yoh corrio hacia donde estaba Anna y la abrazo fuertemente  
  
- Yoh...me abrazas muy fuerte..-  
  
- Pense....que nunca volverias a ver..nunca me lo perdonaria..-dijo sin dejar de abrazarla y llorar euforicamente..  
  
- Nada de esto fue tu culpa-  
  
- Anna...-  
  
- Dime..-  
  
- Te amo-  
  
- Tambien Te amo-  
  
Yoh empezo a besar tiernamente a Anna en la boca, paso sus manos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de la sacerdotiza, Anna tocaba su cabello mientras el dejaba de besarla y comenzar a trazar un camino hasta su cuello.Pronto los dos dejaron de tener conciencia de donde estaban solo hacian lo que su alma queria,estar con esa persona en cuerpo y alma,otra vez...  
  
Comenzaba a acariciar su suave y fragil piel,sentia el cuerpo de Anna tan cerca,revisaba parte,cada seccion de su cuerpo viendo que estaba exactamente igual como el la recordaba la ultima vez.  
  
Yoh desabrochaba con mucha paciencia cada boton de la camisa escolar de Anna hasta dejarla despojada de esa prenda. Anna ya llevaba un poco de delantara,se habia desecho rapidamente de la camisa de Yoh,quizas ayudo que siempre la traia desabrochada y empezaba a trabajar con el pantalon.  
  
No tardaron mucho en estar a pares, Yoh acariciaba los senos de Anna,besando cada uno, saboreando cada uno, Ella no podia gritar asi que ahogaba gemidos de placer..  
  
Yoh se puso encima de Anna y comenzo a penetrarla,lenta y profundamente,luego con mas fuerza y mas rapido. Anna ya no podia aguantar los gemidos,era demasiado placer para retenerlo...  
  
**********  
  
- Yoh...-  
  
- Que Anna?..-pregunto mirandola con dulzura encima de las sabanas  
  
- Si algun dia, por alguna razon,nos separan la muerte, que pasaria?-  
  
- Ya no tendriamos una vida para estar juntos, seria toda una eternidad-  
  
- Toda una eternidad-  
  
~*Fin*~  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Comentario de la Autora:  
  
A pedido de muchos lectores meti lemon en el capitulo final y hablando de finales esta ya tuvo su fin ..snif..snif..voy extrañar escribir en este fic..pero para mi este fue el mejor de todos los capitulos de Cada Corazon...  
  
Kotoshi: T-T Que lindo!  
  
Ak: Verdad que si?! TT-TT  
  
Kotoshi: Lastima que tuvo final pero me gusto mucho.  
  
~*Reviews*~  
  
Capitulo 8:  
  
Expectra   
  
Hola:  
  
Este ultimo capitulo,especialmente la parte de lemmon fue con la esperanza de atender fielmente tu suplica de mas lemon  
  
Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne   
  
O si! pobre de Anna. pero fue un buen cambio, pudo "ver" las cosas desde otra perspectiva  
  
ei-chan   
  
Todos los dejan en paz,el unico que los molesta el guapo de HAO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD  
  
bueno ._. cada quien con sus gustos no crees?..   
  
Naruki   
  
No me canso de ahcerlos sufrir! me encanta esa pareja! y veras: me encanta hacerlso sufrir por que siempre siguen adelante juntos Ahhhhhhhhh! adoro cuando hacen eso..  
  
Matta ne   
  
anna15  
  
Claro que Yoh es sexy y Hao tambien,aunque cada quien tiene sus pros y sus contras. Yoh se ve guapisimo *o* cuanso pone su tipica e inigualable sonrisa y Hao se ve monisimo cuando se enfada o rie cinicamente. Por algo son hermanos  
  
Capitulo 9:  
  
Expectra  
  
Hola:  
  
Lastima que tengas tan poquitos dias para estar en internet pero aqui esta el final de capi..  
  
Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne  
  
ya entendi al indirecta de que se necesitaba inspiracion¬¬ gracias por tu review  
  
anna15   
  
hubo mas que Yoh/Anna hubo un megasuper de Yoh/Anna  
  
ei-chan  
  
si tienes razón kedemonos con hao a mi no me molesta y evitamos golpes de parte de anna .continua pronto esta cada ves mejor ojala ke anna recupere pronto la vista   
  
~*Fin de reviews*~  
  
Ak: Adios a todos los lectores y de parte de Kotoshi y mia,gracias por seguir el fic hasta su fin.  
  
A/k: Adios y nos vemos en otro fic.  
  
****************************************************************************** 


	11. Epilogo

Epilogo  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Mientras la luna brillaba intensamente en la noche, dos personas caminaban juntas, se podia sentir el aire frio de la noche, ella temblo..  
  
Yoh: Toma, con esto ya no tendras frio..- se quito su bufanda y la puso alrededor del cuello de la joven.  
  
Anna: Gracias.  
  
Yoh: Hoy hace mas frio de lo acostumbrado... parece que va a nevar en cualquier momento..  
  
Instantaneamente copos de nieve caigan para su asombro, la naturaleza habia escuchado su suplica, ella extendio la mano cubierta por guantes y atrapo uno de los miles copos de nieve, se derritio al hacer contacto con el calor...  
  
Yoh: Se derritio muy rapido.  
  
Anna: Ahora toda la pension debe de estar congelada.  
  
Yoh: Nosotros podriamos calentarla..-dijo con voz sexy-  
  
Anna: Yoh...  
  
Yoh: Si Anna..-otra vez voz sexy-  
  
Anna: Callate..-golpe propinado en la cara del shaman-  
  
Yoh: Pero Anna, velo como mi regalo de Kurisumasu.  
  
Anna: Yoh tonto, si te te diera lo que quieres como regalo de Kurisumasu, todos los dias serian Kurisumasu..  
  
Yoh: Es esa una propuesta indecorosa..?-voz sexy de nuevo-  
  
Anna: Yoh...-dijo sensualmente-  
  
Yoh: Anna..-voz sexy-  
  
Anna:.....CALLATE...-otro fuerte golpe-  
  
Ya era un poco noche cuando la joven pareja se dirijia a su casa, esa era la noche de Navidad y ya habian asisistido suficiente tiempo en la fiesta de Navidad en la casa de Len. Yoh llevaba cargando una bolsa donde venian todos los regalos que le habian obsequiado a el y Anna, considerando que la bolsa era grande y tenian demasiados amigos...  
  
La pension esta congelada por el frio, Anna fue a encender la calefacion e Yoh preparaba algo para calentarse.....  
  
Anna: La calefacion esta descompuesta- se sento a un lado de Yoh.  
  
Yoh: Nos vamos a congelar T-T  
  
Anna: Payaso..no es para tanto...  
  
Yoh: Siempre si aceptaras mi propuesta..?-voz sexy OTRA VEZ-  
  
Anna: Pues lo estado pensando y....  
  
Yoh: Y que dices?-voz sexy-  
  
Anna: ..Iie...  
  
Yoh: Doushite?-lloriquio-  
  
Anna: Por que te haz portado muy mal todo el año.  
  
Yoh: Pero si no eh hecho nada malo..T-T  
  
Anna: Con que nada malo? Te refrescare la memoria: Hace unas semanas te vales de hacerme cariñitos para safarte de los entrenamientos, a mi no me haces tonta Yoh Asakura..  
  
Yoh: Pero fue solamente una vez..  
  
Anna: Una vez cada dia ¬¬  
  
Yoh: Bueno..si lo sabias por que no me regañastes?¬¬  
  
Anna: u//u Quisieras olvidar los pequeños detalles..?  
  
Yoh: Hablando de detalles..me olvide por completo de tu regalo de Kurisumasu..  
  
Anna: Y que es?  
  
Yoh subio rapidamente las escaleras hacia su cuarto a recoger un paquete. El joven se inca enfrente de Anna y extiende su mano, en la cual hay una pequeña caja..  
  
Yoh: Anna..me harias la persona mas feliz del mundo si aceptaras mi propuesta de casarte conmigo..?  
  
Anna: Podrias repetirlo..por un momento crei que...O_O  
  
Yoh: Quiero que te cases conmigo..- Yoh abrio la caja y en ella estaba una sortija azul.  
  
Anna: Mi sortija! crei que la habia perdido.  
  
Anna tomo la sortija y vio un grabado en el cual decia: "Juntos, Toda una eternidad"..Trato de aguantar las lagrimas..  
  
Yoh: Aceptas?  
  
Anna: Claro que si tonto! como crees que no iba a aceptar?-abrazo a su Innazuke  
  
Yoh le devolvio el abrazo y despues la separo de el, para ponerle la sortija el mismo..  
  
Yoh: Se te ve muy linda. Anata ga suki desu..  
  
Anna: Y yo a ti.  
  
Cada cosa tiene su tiempo, tiempo para crecer, para sentir, para enseñarse,para vivir, para amar, para morir; pero este ahora era su tiempo. Ahora no saben lo que pasara en el fututo,pero algo si saben....  
  
*Queda a su imaginacion*  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Comentario de la Autora:  
  
Estoy viva!! HAHAHAHA! Creian que iba a dejar el fic en Anna e Yoh en la cama? por favor! seria anti-romantico..¬_¬ bueno...aqui les traigo el final de finales..ya que aqui estamos en confianza dejenme decirles que lo del epilogo se me ocurrio a ultimo hora, desvelarse crea obras de arte no?..  
  
Y para todos los lectores solo les digo que:....DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASU....  
  
~*Cultura general*~  
  
Capitulo anterior...  
  
Kombanwa: Buenas noches.  
  
Ohayo gozaimasu: Muy buenos dias.  
  
Ohayo: Buenos dias.  
  
Yoshosii: Bien  
  
Arigato gozaimasu: -vendria a ser- Muy agradecido!  
  
Epilogo.....  
  
Kurisumasu: Navidad.  
  
Iie: No.  
  
Doushite?: Por que?  
  
Innazuke: Prometido.  
  
Anata ga suki desu: Te amo.  
  
Domo Arigato gozaimasu: Muchisimas gracias  
  
~*Fin de cultura general*~  
  
~*Reviews*~  
  
~*ei-chan*~  
  
Oh gracias. En verdad me esforce mucho en ese capitulo, queria que quedara romantico y con lemon.  
  
~*anna15*~  
  
Eso te lo puedo asegurar, NUNCA dejare de ecribir y sobre todo fic´s de AnnaxYoh. Gracias por leer mi fic.  
  
~*Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne*~  
  
Claro que hare mas fic´s como ese o mejores. Gracias por tu apoyo  
  
~*Expectra*~  
  
Creoq eu no quedo muy claro lo de Hao pero el en el fic le paso lo que en la serie, Yoh lo mato y pues..bye Hao..por eso Natsumi dice que tiene que irse por que alguien la esta esperando y de ahi viene :.Toda una eternidad..  
  
~*Fin de Reviews*~  
  
Ahora si Todo aclarado..no habra mas epilogos, ahora si es el final, pero valio la pena o no?.....  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~* 


End file.
